Kingdom for a heart
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: El Reino de Gótica se encuentra en crisis, nada puede salvarlo quizás solo un matrimonio arreglado entre la nobleza. El rey Bruce tendrá que utilizar a su vástago Damián como moneda de cambio pero las circunstancias lo llevarán a involucrarse también con el flamante nuevo Rey del Reino de Metrópolis.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y todas!**

 **El motivo de crear este fic es uno solo, amo la pareja de _Damian y Dick_ , así que necesitaba una excusa para juntarlos y casarlos, y para evitar la ilegalidad de la diferencia de edad cree un mundo conveniente donde poder obligarlos a contraer matrimonio, porque ese tipo de clichés me encantan!**

 **Espero que ustedes también sean de la misma opinión, habrá algunas parejas secundarias pero no deseo extenderme mucho en ellas.**

 **Sin más, los dejo con el fic 3**

*-.*-.*

* * *

Sus consejeros le miraron tras rendir sus reportes, estaba callado, nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras. Pero en ocasión deseaba que Lucius Fox, Alfred Pennyworth y James Gordon, estuvieran equivocados.

Sus arcas estaban casi vacías, las cosechas se habían ahogado con el mal temporal, por lo cual no había grano que vender, sus aguas se habían contaminado con la explosión de una fábrica cercana, matando algunas especies de peces e intoxicando a la población cercana y por si fuera poco su reciente divorcio le había arrebatado la mitad de sus ingresos de los fundos que comprendía el Reino de Gótica.

Podría hacer un préstamo a los reinos vecinos pero ya le debía demasiado a esas aves de rapiña, lo cierto es que el Reino de Gótica, nunca había sido suelo fértil, dependían en gran medida en su evolución en la mano de obra, agilizando procesos con poleas, ruedas y máquinas de vapor, alzándose a la vanguardia por delante de otros pueblos con mayor población o riquezas.

Medito qué podrían hacer, necesitaban comida a bajos costos o alguna alternativa al pan y la pesca.

-¿Cuáles son nuestras opciones?-

-El reino vasallo de BlüdHeaven está en deuda con nosotros, tenemos buena relación con él, pero después de la muerte de los reyes, su príncipe heredero está buscando posicionarse en mejor escala social, querrá que el dinero que nos preste sea afianzado con algo más importante que solo palabras, probablemente un contrato donde cedamos parte del territorio en caso de incumplimiento.

-El incumplimiento al contrato es inevitable, somos insolventes, y en cuanto nuestros acreedores lo sepan perderemos el territorio de cualquier manera, sin un ejército fuerte seremos rápidamente invadidos- Bruce miro el mapa en su mesa, su reino era amplio, lo que también hacia difícil las comunicaciones entre el centro y los extremos. Además estaban rodeados de reinos hostiles. Sus relaciones con ellos eran por decir lo menos diplomáticas.

-Podríamos intentar alguna alianza con un reino más alejado- Alfred le miró –El reino de Metrópolis acaba de crecer, se adjuntó Kansas, y la reina ha muerto por lo cual su joven rey esta viudo- dijo mostrándole en el mapa la locación del reino del que hablaba.

Era ciertamente un reino amplio, fructífero y en paz, con buenas alianzas y posición económica cómoda.

Pero no le gustaba, sabía que el reino de Kansas era una unión de pequeños pueblos granjeros y en general pobres, que se habían unido mediante una revolución para conseguir su independencia y unión, su líder se había consolidado como el "Rey de Kansas", aún más impresionante su poder político lo había llevado a congraciarse con la Reina de Metrópolis, Lois Lane, la cual tras un breve matrimonio había muerto, muchos decían que el actual rey la había matado para hacerse del poder y las riquezas de Metrópolis.

Aquel rey era un hombre nuevo y desconocido, nacido de un poblado, ¿Qué sabía él de hacer negocios y política?, ¿Cómo podía autoproclamarse monarca?, aquello lo hacía enojar, pero quizás podrían estafarlo, encontrar alguna taza de interés que pudiera ayudarlos en su crisis económica, según los rumores eran joven e inexperto, podría tomar la mayor ventaja y ofrecerse a sí mismo como una mano amiga.

-Contáctenlo-

-Él lo ha hecho con nosotros-le dijo Lucius, mostrándole un pergamino

Bruce ceñudo lo tomó y comenzó a leer, aquella no era una invitación a su palacio, una tregua o una oferta de mercado libre entre ambas naciones, era una propuesta de matrimonio.

Con cuidado leyó cada palabra, era demasiado conveniente parecía tan sugerente que apareciera en el momento correcto, que solo pensó que podría ser una trampa.

No se fiaba de un pueblerino. Con un gesto desdeñoso bajó el papel y miró a sus consejos que le esperaban expectantes

-Trataremos con el reino de Blüd Heaven, ¿Cuáles son sus demandas? ¿Qué tenemos para ofrecer?- les preguntó prefería tomar una decisión menos arriesgada

-Desean lo mismo que el reino de Metrópolis, un matrimonio a cambio de cualquier ayuda- le dijo Gordon entregándole el pergamino con la carta donde el príncipe heredero firmaba sus peticiones.

Richard Grayson era por lo menos, catorce años menor que el, y si algo destacaba entre los chismes por sus múltiples parejas, era su ejército, su armada era una de las mejores, podría ayudarle a defenderse en contra de los acreedores, pero eso no limpiaría sus aguas ni daría comida a sus pobladores.

-No voy a casarme con él- afirmó rotundo, si su mano era una moneda de cambio, iba a venderla al mejor postor, además debía tener cuidado, su divorcio con Talia Al Gul, lo había empobrecido, pero si aquella noticia no era común para todos, quizás podría salvar su prestigio y conseguir un nuevo matrimonio que fuera beneficioso, lo cierto es que entre monarcas pocas veces existía el amor, eran más importantes las relaciones políticas y el bienestar general.

-El incluso habló de una segunda posibilidad- mencionó sugerente Lucius, el hombre era mayor, suficiente para ser su padre, al igual que James y Alfred.

-¿Qué segunda opción?- Bruce les miró con cautela, sus consejeros eran sabios, confiables y leales, por ello a veces sabían cómo hacerle cambiar de opinión cuando las cosas iban por el mal camino.

-Ha solicitado la mano del príncipe.

Las cejas de Bruce se alzaron, Damián solo tenía doce años, era su único hijo vivo, su primer matrimonio había terminado con su esposa Selina Kyle y su hija Helena, ambas habían muerto por una terrible enfermedad que había menguado con un tercio de la población, su segundo matrimonio con la princesa Talia Al Gul, una mujer fuerte y poderosa, quien después de un par de años en matrimonio había pedido el divorcio dejando el reino vacío en sus arcas y con él a cargo de su único heredero.

-¿Richard y Damián?- dijo ligeramente incrédulo, la diferencia de edad entre ellos, ciertamente era abismal. Pero su único heredero al trono era una pieza valiosa, aunque sin reino que proteger, tampoco valdría mucho tenerlo a resguardo, porque sabía que con un ataque no solo su cabeza rodaría sino también la de su vástago, ante un ataque debía protegerlo, él podría estar seguro con Grayson.

Meditó sus opciones, viendo que todas eran arriesgadas y desesperadas, entrelazó sus dedos bajo su barbilla y al final se decidió con voz trémula.

-Manden llamar a hijo por favor- les pidió, Gordon se apresuró a hacer llegar el mensaje a los guardias que custodiaban las puertas del salón del rey.

No pasó demasiado para que la pequeña figura apareciera.

El príncipe de Gótica, llevaba las ropas acordes a su rango, un conjunto negro de pantaloncillos cortos y chaqueta de corte militar con el murciélago bordado en su espalda como unas pequeñas alas demoniacas.

-¿Me has llamado padre?- su hijo era altivo, con una personalidad fuerte y un carácter duro, había crecido bajo el rechazo de su madre y su poca habilidad para fomentar lazos de unión de padre e hijo, con poco tiempo para mimos o juegos, había crecido rápidamente y poco quedaba de niño en él.

-Debemos hablar de tu futuro hijo, una carta del reino vecino ha llegado, el príncipe Richard solicita tu mano- dejó que el pequeño tomara la carta y la leyera, había sido adiestrado en múltiples artes desde los dos años, arrancándole así su tierna infancia. Sabía que Damián podía tomar una decisión como aquella y conocer su sincera opinión.

El niño frunció la boca, tenía aquellos ademanes adultos copiados de él que en alguien tan pequeño resultaban adorables.

-Si Grayson quiere pedir mi mano, puede venir y solicitarlo, cuando lo vea de frente sabré mi respuesta a su solicitud- desdeñó el papel y dio una reverencia antes de dar media vuelta y regresar a sus menesteres.

Sonrió a las palabras de su hijo y miró a los tres hombres -Ya lo han oído, y una cosa más, respóndanle al Rey de Metrópolis en los mismos términos.

-Si su majestad- dijeron a coro inclinándose y dejándolo solo.

*-.*-.*


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Su amante caminó fuera de las sabanas, tenía un cuerpo atlético y delgado, surcado de pequeñas pecas moteando su piel, que solo provocaban en el querer morderle la piel y regresarlo a sus brazos.

Wally West, era uno de los príncipes herederos del Reino Central, sin embargo, su reino era muy pequeño y con demasiados herederos al trono, vivían bajo el continuo acoso de los reinos vecinos, quienes ante la riqueza del pequeño poblado y su ubicación estratégica, no habían dejado de perseguir al rey actual, Barry Allen, quien recientemente había enviudado quedando a cargo de dos pequeños gemelos y su sobrino Wally.

-Ven aquí- la voz suave de Dick le llamó con sensualidad, estaba boca abajo, con sudor de su reciente encuentro sexual.

Wally tomo de la palangana una toalla humedeciéndola limpiándose el cuerpo de los residuos del sexo.

-¿No deberías estar arreglándote para ir al encuentro de tu futuro marido? –fue con él y con dedos húmedos recorrió su columna vertebral, besando sus omoplatos, bajando a estrujar su maravilloso trasero, quería penetrarlo de nuevo, llenarle de su semen al punto de que tendría que escurrir cuando estuviera frente a los ojos del pequeño príncipe heredero.

-Mi futuro marido quizá no tenga el vigor que necesito-le dijo suspirando, le tomó de un brazo jalándolo a la cama, abrazándose y besándose. –Necesito que me consueles una última vez antes de que deba borrarte de mi vida- le dijo pasional enredando sus piernas a sus caderas.

Sus cuerpos se amoldaron como dos piezas de rompecabezas, el pelirrojo mordisqueó su piel dejando su camino de besos y succiones, Dick le arañó la espalda curveándose listo para recibirlo una vez más.

Wally era su amigo y amante, se conocían desde pequeños, cuando sus padres gobernaban solían viajar al Reino Central, eran otros tiempos, los caminos eran más seguros para los carruajes y no existían tantas presiones políticas, o al menos con su tierna edad las desconocían.

Había querido casarse con él, pero sabía que Wally nunca heredaría, estaba demasiado alejado de la línea sanguínea real, y sus demás amantes, la princesa Kori, estaba ya comprometida, el príncipe Jason tenía su reino demasiado alejado del suyo para ser políticamente útil, además de ser pequeño y pobre y en constante guerra, su última opción había sido el príncipe Roy, pero él se había casado y era el padre de una pequeña niña, fruto de su matrimonio con una dama de alta alcurnia de las islas alejadas del continente.

Tenía más pretendientes pero no eran tan llamativos en relación al poder político que podrían proporcionarle, una Duquesa en Ciudad Gótica, hija del Consejero Real, Bárbara Gordon, la dama había perdido todas sus prudencias frente a él, dejándose llevar por sus labios y sus palabras dulces, entregándole sus dulces mieles sin reservas.

Siempre había tenido ese don, ser encantador y la labia suficiente para discursos y convencer a sus oponentes.

Pero el tiempo de jugueteos se había terminado, tenía veintidós años, era el único heredero, su pequeña población era estable pero si deseaban crecer, debía elegir cuidadosamente con quien aliarse, y no existía mejor alianza que un matrimonio.

Sabía que podía contar con sus buenos lazos con Gótica, pero también que esos lazos debían cuidarse y fortalecerse, más aun cuando el reino vecino, con el cual hacia frontera estaba dominado por Wilson Slade, aquel hombre le causaba repulsión y atracción en medidas iguales.

Era un hombre peligroso de al menos el doble de su edad, bien conservado con aquel aire solemne y siniestro rodeándole, dentro de sí mismo Richard comprendía que sus intenciones eran malévolas, y en más de una ocasión lo había sorprendido observándole, deseándolo.

Nunca le dio la más mínima oportunidad de disfrutar de sus placeres, porque sabía que era entrar a la cueva de un lobo sin posibilidades de salir, existían rumores turbios acerca del monarca Slade y su gusto por las carnes jóvenes, lo mejor era apostar por un mejor partido, alguien estable, confiable, que pudiera asegurar su poder en el trono.

El príncipe Damián Wayne era su mejor opción, era pequeño pero no demasiado para tener que ser una carga más que una compañía, de rasgos afables y bien parecidos, con un enorme reino a heredar, vecino del suyo, donde podría proveer alimento y bienestar a su gente.

El sexo…ese tendría que esperar, su marido apenas comenzaba la pubertad, mientras tanto bien podría tener una cortesana o dos, a escondidas de su pequeño señor.

De cualquier forma, necesitarían una mujer para proveerles de descendencia, alguna mujer de alta cuna que deseara buenas relaciones y una posición acomodada para subrogarles su vientre, aquella práctica no era extraña y más cuando lo más importante era mantener el linaje y algunas veces la biología proveía de más hombres que mujeres, volviendo imposible las labores reproductoras.

No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos, el miembro duro de su hermoso amante pelirrojo le penetro con lenta suavidad, llenándole de besos dulces como alas de mariposa, aquella era su despedida, debían hacerla memorable. Wally le hizo el amor de la manera más tierna, llena de cariños y dulzura.

Suspiro satisfecho y movió sus caderas recibiéndolo en su interior, complacido con sus atenciones, le acarició el rostro y junto sus frentes de manera cariñosa, sería tan fácil enamorarse de él, pero aquello no era conveniente y un monarca sabía más que nadie, que la pasión se acaba pronto, cuando una espada desea cortar tu garganta.

-Wally….- gimió pasional y sus bocas se unieron dándose la corta despedida.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

El reloj tocó la hora en punto y Damián se puso de pie, el príncipe heredero no llegaba.

Chaqueó la lengua con desaprobación

-Vamos Titus- el gran danés gris se puso de pie a su lado, era enorme para su raza y a su lado solo parecía acentuar aquella condición genética, le dio unas suaves caricias dirigiéndose a la puerta para retirarse, antes incluso de que tomara la perilla la puerta se abrió y la figura agitada de Grayson apareció, al parecer había llegado corriendo hasta con él, su respiración era agitada, y su perfecto cabello negro caía liso sobre su frente ligeramente perlada de sudor.

-Príncipe Damián, lamento la demora- le dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia, llevando su mano a su agitado corazón, hincando una rodilla a modo de disculpa.

Damián pudo verlo mejor cuando se puso a su altura, era alto, delgado y fuerte, de buena apariencia física y tenía los rasgos de aquel lado del continente, cabello negro y ojos azules.

Él debía sus ojos verdes y el ligero tono tostado de su piel a su madre y su ascendencia de las exóticas tierras del desierto.

El perro de Damián olisqueo al otro príncipe, Dick le sonrió a Titus, alzando su mano a acariciarle, el gran danés le lamió la cara agitando su cola.

Damián les observó con atención escrutadora, Titus no solía dejarse acariciar por cualquiera, aquello le dio una corazonada.

-Llegas tarde Grayson, eso debería considerarse una afrenta-

-Mis más sinceras disculpas su majestad, he estado tan emocionado con poderle ver que mi corazón no ha sido el mismo-

-Basta de palabrerías, tu dulce lengua no puede asombrarme- el niño rechazo sus halagos y con un gesto le instó a ponerse de pie.

Dick le sonrió, el pequeño tenía el ceño fruncido y sus delgados labios apretados, aquello no le restaba belleza, era como un capullo de una rosa, joven y fragante, con mucho potencial para florecer y convertirse en la flor más bella del jardín.

-Acompáñame- le pidió, y estiró su mano para tomar la de Dick, de la manera en que lo hacían los caballeros de alta alcurnia, posando la suya boca abajo para que el colocara su palma encima.

Si Damián aceptaba su propuesta, el reino dominante sería el consorte activo, en este caso Damián poseía mayor territorio, fuerza política y riquezas, el sería el proveedor en su matrimonio, y Dick tendría que someter sus riquezas al consejo de sabios de su marido, comprometiéndose a verter todas sus atenciones en BlüdHeaven.

Por una parte Dick se sometería, pero lo más importante es que esa sumisión obligaba al Reino de Gótica a volver su máxima prioridad el reino de BlüdHeaven, y a responder primero por ellos, antes incluso que por Gótica.

Dick posó su mano sobre la más pequeña dejando que lo encaminara, observó los pequeños deditos finos, sus uñas eran cortas y los dedos redondeados como manitas de bebé, aquella visión le provocó una inusitada ternura.

Damián no habló en el recorrido, ni incitó a ninguna platica, en cambio lo llevo a un amplio salón, un aula de entrenamiento militar.

-Es un lugar inusual, para nuestra primera cita mi señor- le dijo Dick encantador observándolo todo curioso

-No me llames "mi señor", aún no te has ganado ese derecho Grayson, ahora mismo tu y yo somos iguales, dos príncipes solteros, pero después de esto uno de nosotros abra vencido al otro- Damian soltó su mano y le mostró el salón.

-No estoy interesado en desposarme con nadie que sea más débil que yo, no protegeré a nadie que no pueda hacerlo por sí mismo, no me gustan las zalamerías ni las pláticas sin sentido, pero si me muestras tu valía Grayson te seré devoto.

Se impresionó por sus palabras y casi río pero la cara sería del pequeño le dijo que no era prudente.

-Mi Reino se especializa en su armada, no podría ser un rey digno si yo no cumpliera sus altas expectativas- le sonrió a modo de invitación –ponme a prueba, pronto usted será mío y yo podré llamarle como desee-

-Solo si ganas, si pierdes, te volveré mi prisionero político, y Gótica invadirá BlüdHeaven saqueando sus riquezas- Damián no pestañeo siquiera al decirlo, todo el mostraba franqueza, iba a hacerlo, quizás su ejército ya estaba en posición para llevar a cabo aquello.

La boca se le secó ante la posibilidad.

-Elije tu arma, yo ya he elegido la mía- Damián se encamino a la pared, y clavada en la pared en una placa de bronce, el arma de la familia Al Gul centelleaba, una larga y mortífera espada.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Tembló un poco, la preocupación por su reino le invadió junto con el terror al imaginar la guerra y el desastre cerniéndose sobre sus habitantes.

Si aquello era cierto, él había entrado a la boca del lobo por su propio pie sin pensar en los peligros que entrañaba.

Una segunda voz en su cabeza le instó a ser fuerte y mantener la entereza, con la mente más despejada evaluó sus opciones, la única de ellas, debía vencer.

Sus guardias no estaban con él y nadie más que el mismo podría ayudarle.

Examinó las armas y tomó dos chacos de grueso metal forrados de piel.

-¿Estás listo?- Damián le esperaba, espada en mano en el centro del salón en posición de ataque, su futuro marido hablaba enserio.

Al menos era honesto, no necesitaba de otros hombres mayores o más fuertes para vencerlo, quería arriesgarse a sí mismo en una lucha justa.

Dio media vuelta rodeándose mutuamente como leones enjaulados –empecemos- le sonrió suavemente y acercándose a él, esquivó su primer ataque comenzando la pelea.

*-.*-.*-.

Firmó el pergamino con su estilizada caligrafía acercando la cera negra a la vela para colocar el sello de su reino, el murciélago de alas extendidas.

Lo colocó con cuidado, aquel era su misiva de respuesta al reino de Metrópolis.

Suspiró teniendo el impulsivo deseo de acercar el pergamino a la vela y verlo arder.

No llegó a realizar tal acción, los pasos apresurados por el corredor le interrumpieron en sus pensamientos.

Alfred junto con un sequito de guardias a sus espaldas entró arrebolado al salón que utilizaba de oficina.

-Mi Rey, graves problemas, ¡necesitamos que venga!- Bruce que nunca había visto tan alterado al anciano se puso de pie avanzando a grandes zancadas con él

-¿Cuál es la emergencia?-

-El príncipe Damián está herido al igual que el príncipe Richard, ¡se han enfrentado en duelo!- los ojos de Bruce se abrieron ante aquello, recordando las escuetas palabras de su vástago de que pondría a prueba a Richard. Apretó la boca con disgusto no necesitaba a su hijo hiriendo a su probable esposo, su reino tenía simpatías con Blüdheaven pero no dudarían en declararles la guerra ante una ofensa como esa.

-Llévame donde ellos-

*-.*-.*-.

Cuando el Rey entro en la sala de armas, iba corriendo con su sequito de guardias detrás, la corona en su cabeza ligeramente ladeada y la capa negra estorbándole en su prisa, al llegar pudo apreciar guardias heridos los cuales habían intentado detener la pelea, uno de ellos le informó que al percatarse de la batalla habían intervenido, solo para verse desarmados y atacados por el duo, quienes al quitarlos del camino habían seguido con su pelea sin cuartel.

Ahora mismo la batalla había terminado, Damián se encontraba atado y colgado del candelabro, su asombro era mayúsculo cuando tras declararse vencedor al príncipe Richard bajaron a su retoño.

Richard estaba agotado, con cortes en todo el cuerpo y la respiración agitada, tras una rápida valuación de su estado pudo percatarse que todas sus heridas no eran letales pero si vistosas.

El príncipe de Blüdheaven suspiró tratando de recuperar el aliento y bajo las armas sentándose en el suelo, sin hacer caso a los protocolos, ni a que un guardia le tratara de llevar una silla rechazándola.

Un trozo de la ropa de Dick cubría los labios del menor y prontamente fue retirado por los guardias, tenía un notorio golpe en la mejilla de un rojo fulgurante.

-Señores espero su máxima discreción en este asunto- informó Bruce con voz modulada y oscura recorriendo a los presentes

–Alfred acompaña a los príncipes a sus respectivas habitaciones, envía a que alivien sus heridas, seguramente necesitaras guardias para que vigilen sus puertas y hagan placentero su descanso-

-Pero Padre…- Damián fue silenciado con la mirada del rey, quien tras un suspiro solemne salió de la habitación, en cuanto los pasos se fueron desvaneciendo una serie de murmullos brotó de las bocas de los presentes

-El Rey les ha solicitado silencio, quizás debamos cortar algunas lenguas para que sea acatada su orden- Alfred hizo callar a la multitud y dividiendo a los guardias encaminó a los príncipes a sus alcobas a ser resguardados.

Dick supo que lo encerrarían ahí con un guardia permanente tras su puerta, se puso en marcha con el grupo y al doblar para tomar caminos separados al ala del castillo de visitas le sonrió al pequeño –Adiós mi señor-

Damián le miró fijamente con sus impresionantes ojos verdes y justo cuando doblaba la esquina para perderse en los pasillos del castillo le hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza a modo de aceptación y despedida.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

El equipo médico ya lo esperaba en su habitación, sus guardias custodiaban su puerta y pudo escuchar sus cotilleos al llegar, no dudaba de que todo el mundo ya se hubiera enterado de su pelea con Damián, por fortuna los chismes nunca eran de fiar, circulaban demasiados rumores falsos, y eran pocos los que accedían a las noticias fiables, esto por una parte debido a los altos costes de la imprenta y por el otro lado porque la misma solía ser controlada por la realeza.

Una mujer vestida de blanco comenzó a atenderlo, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra a las sirvientas que diligentemente comenzaron a lavarle el cuerpo y tratar sus heridas.

Dick les sonrió con galantería nata haciéndolas sonrojar mientras ellas bajaban sus cabezas al suelo evitando su mirada.

-Es joven y fuerte, pero no debe ser confiado, el príncipe Damián es un excelente espadachín, sino fuera por sus habilidades quizás estaríamos arreglando su cadáver- mencionó funesta la comadrona, era muy estricta y despachando a las doncellas, comenzó a vendarle haciendo presión y untándole ungüentos curativos.

-Con eso deberá bastar, por ahora solo repose, la cena le será servida en la cama- la rubia mujer hizo una reverencia y las doncellas a su espalda la imitaron, pronto quedo a solas con su comitiva, despachándolos ya que no los necesitaría y además tenía a guardias apostados a su puerta cuidándole.

Suspiró acomodándose en su cama de dosel, relajándose en las múltiples almohadas de pluma de ganso, cerró sus ojos pensando en su pelea y lo cerca que había estado de perder, había sido su experiencia en combate lo que lo había salvado de la inminente derrota.

"Será fuerte cuando crezca"

Con ese pensamiento en mente, su agotado cuerpo comenzó a relajarse hasta quedar sumido en un profundo sueño.

Cuando despertó la habitación estaba a oscuras, calculó que había dormido bastante porque pudo ver su cena fría servida en una mesa cercana a su cama.

Paseó los ojos por la habitación pensando en volver a dormir o valorando llamar a su personal y que le trajeran comida caliente a la cama.

Sin embargo, dichos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar una presencia en su cuarto.

Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y se incorporó tan rápido como pudo pero la pequeña mano de Damián le tapó la boca.

-Cierra la boca Grayson- murmuró con la boca pegada a su oído, tragó y el niño le soltó sentándose en la cama a su lado y Dick pudo ver en la escasa luz de las ventanas sus ojos verdes tan llamativos, su color favorito era el naranja y siempre se había sentido cautivado por amantes besados por el fuego, pero aquel color de ojos que se fundía entre el azul y el verde parecía llamarlo como el canto de las sirenas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Damián?- le preguntó recobrándose del susto inicial e incorporándose sentándose contra los cojines, pensando en cuanto tiempo llevaba el niño en su habitación observándole en la oscuridad, aquel pensamiento tenía algo de tétrico.

-Corroborar que no hayas muerto desangrado o por alguna infección- le dijo sarcástico, tenía la mejilla marcada por el golpe en un moretón violáceo y enorme que lucía doloroso, pero su semblante era tranquillo y alerta como si perturbar en el lecho de su futuro marido fuera una actividad recurrente.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero soy más fuerte que eso- le dijo no muy seguro de si aquellas eran las intenciones de Damián, no parecía en absoluto del tipo afectuoso, para ser tan solo un niño carecía de ese encanto y alegría infantiles.

-Padre ha decidido que pases una temporada en el castillo, al menos hasta que tus heridas se recuperen para el banquete- le anunció

-¿Qué banquete?- le preguntó confuso frunciendo el ceño

-El de nuestra boda- aclaró el menor con obviedad

Se sorprendió por aquello, pero era cierto, él había venido a ese reino con ese objetivo, iba a unirse con aquel niño, y el tiempo del enlace sería cuando se hubiera recuperado por completo, supo que solo serían un par de semanas, seguramente para prepararlo todo y que ambos príncipes lucieran en su mejor estado para el momento.

-No pensé que sería tan pronto- dijo para sí, de cualquier manera no tenía a nadie a quien invitar y lo mejor sería que las formalidades concluyeran a fin de estabilizar su posición. Asintió para sí tras considerarlo – Me parece bien entonces, un par de semanas hasta nuestra boda- le dijo y le sonrió

Damián pareció sentirse contrariado por esa sonrisa luminosa y sincera, como si no estuviera cómodo con las personas alegres.

-Quiero que me enseñes a pelear como tú- le dijo el más pequeño inclinándose a él con decisión en la mirada –No pude vencerte pero jamás había visto esa técnica-

-Es un estilo de combate acróbata, es la especialidad de mi pueblo, pero puedo mostrártelo cuando seas mío- le dijo con galantería nata alzando su mano a acariciar la mejilla lastimada apenas un roce a la mandíbula y el pómulo.

Damián se alejó de su toque con un chasquido de lengua desaprobatorio.

\- Ahórrate las palabras dulces Grayson, no funcionaran conmigo, que mientras pueda volverme más fuerte no me importa ser tu compañero- su ligero peso se levantó de la cama dispuesto a retirarse.

-¿No vas a darme un beso de buenas noches?- le preguntó juguetonamente para molestarle pese a sus anteriores palabras.

El príncipe heredero hizo un mohín de disgusto, se acercó a él y tomó su mano con gracia depositando un beso antes de alejarse evitando la sonrisa satisfecha de Dick, quien lo vio abrir un pasadizo en la pared.

-Descanse mi señor- le dijo Dick a modo de despedida antes de verlo desaparecer.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Llevaba un día encerrado y ya creía que moriría de aburrimiento, sabía que tan estricto era el Rey Bruce y al parecer lo trataba como si fuera un niño descarriado que necesitara disciplina.

Su guardia podía custodiar su puerta y hablar con él pero solo en cortos periodos, recibía frecuentemente las visitas de la comadrona con sus doncellas para revisar sus heridas y dolencias, pero las doncellas nunca alzaban la vista del suelo y la comadrona no respondía a sus preguntas, seguramente le estaban castigando con el silencio y para alguien tan parlanchín como él, aquello era una tortura.

Entendía las constantes visitas medias, pues en aquellos días, heridas menores mal cuidadas provocaban la muerte de muchos, por ello sus heridas eran revisadas con tanto escrutinio.

Al borde de la desesperación por su encierro, el sastre llegó a su puerta dispuesto a tomar las medidas para su traje de boda, los preparativos para el día le distrajeron y él alistó cada mínimo detalle del banquete, su futuro esposo había dispuesto darle libertad de decisión en todo.

Vengativo y dispuesto a jugar con el temperamento del menor, lleno de dulces palabras el oído del sastre dejando que hiciera algunos arreglos especiales para la noche de bodas.

El hombre un anciano enjuto, no protesto y su lengua cercenada le hizo saber que callaría cualquier secreto que él le contara.

Satisfecho lo dejó ir, paseando con una copa de vino por el salón de su habitación, mirando por las cortinas, para su sorpresa pudo observar la figura del menor entrenando con la espada, su figura solitaria se batía en duelo una y otra vez en ardua contienda, sus ojos le observaron fascinado hasta que la luz del día comenzó a escasear y el niño agotado dio por finalizado el entrenamiento.

Enojado por su encierro trato de salir, pero los guardias dieron aviso a los consejeros y un muy serio Alfred le negó la salida, harto de su encarcelamiento busco el pasadizo de su consorte sin poder encontrarlo, pero él tenía otros métodos, enroscó las cortinas y con gracilidad bajó con una sábana saltando por los tejados hasta ser un ave libre.

Deslizándose entre el personal y los guardias fue hasta las caballerizas, tenía deseos de cabalgar por los extensos jardines y sentirse libre con el viento soplar entre sus cabellos.

Dick nunca se había sentido un príncipe, quería la vida de un soldado, dirigir tropas, salvar personas, pensar que la responsabilidad de un reino recaía en sus hombros le quitaba el sueño.

Sin tardar demasiado ensillo a su corcel color morcillo, un macho fuerte de patas musculosas y amplio pecho.

Se subió de un salto y agito las riendas para comenzar el paseo, cabalgo hasta donde los arboles le cubrirían de los ojos curiosos.

Era de noche y el clima de Gótica era inclemente con los que no estaban curtidos con sus vientos helados, noches sin luna y nubes cargadas de tormentas.

Paseó hasta un pequeño lago dejando que el animal pastara y tomara agua.

Se sentó en una roca pensando en que ahora ese sería su hogar, parecía algo irreal, en alguna ocasión cuando sus padres aun vivían habían viajado largamente hasta las playas paradisiacas de otros reinos de nombres exóticos.

Playas de agua clara, con suave arena blanca y un sol que besaba tu piel.

Cuando la primera gota de agua le mojó, supo que aquella era una fantasía sin sentido.

Blüdheaven era un poblado de guerreros muy pequeño, unirse a Gótica era su mejor opción. Su única opción…

Nunca se casaría con ninguna princesa de piel bronceada y cabello pelirrojo, Kori Anders, la princesa de Tamaran de las bellas y exóticas islas ahora estaba casada.

Con la lluvia comenzando a arreciar regreso con su caballo al enorme castillo oscuro que ahora era su casa.

Se le estrujo el corazón con ese pensamiento, pero con un suspiro de resignación, comenzó a aceptar su destino.

Se coló entre los guardias y caminando por el alféizar de la ventana con unos gráciles movimientos y saltos regreso a su cuarto.

Sentado en su cama con los pies colgando y una gabardina oscura, su consorte le esperaba.

Se congeló en la ventana con el agua escurriendo y balbuceo su nombre.

-Debemos dejar de reunirnos de esta manera- le dijo riéndose dejando tras de sí un camino de agua mojando la alfombra.

-¿Qué hace mi pequeño futuro esposo en mi cuarto?- le preguntó cantarinamente tomando una toalla para secarse el cabello

-He hablado con padre, rescindirá tu castigo a cambio de que comiences a entrenarme- le dijo

-He visto tus entrenamientos de esta tarde- le dijo mediándolo comenzando a sacarse la camisa, lo engorroso de ser un príncipe era la cantidad de ropa que usaba, llena de intrincados nudos y amarres.

Se acercó al niño con una sonrisa –Aun no es nuestra luna de miel pero tendrás que ayudarme a sacarme la ropa-le dijo juguetonamente

El niño bufó en desaprobación pero sus pequeños deditos recorrieron los cierres y amarres, Dick se quedó muy quieto, sintiendo como le tocaba lo mínimo y era precioso al hacerlo, tenía las manos calientes y muy suaves, con la piel erizada por el frio poco a poco fue quedando en interiores.

Volteo a agradecerle y con los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo pudo ver el ligero sonrojo en el niño, un dato sumamente interesante que descartó para analizar después.

Se hizo cargo de la ropa mojada dejándola sobre los finos muebles y vistiendo un pijama se sentó en la cama deseando calentarse sopesando la idea de llamar a la mucama para que encendiera el fuego.

-Nos veremos en la sala de entrenamientos- le informo el pequeño haciendo amago por irse

Dick le tomo de la mano deteniéndolo

-Enséñame a usar el pasadizo- le pidió

Los ojos verdes del menor le escrutaron y Dick pensó que iba a negarse pero al final asintió

-El castillo tiene múltiples pasadizos y muchos secretos, es una fortaleza para la guerra, pero este es muy pequeño, no creo que puedas entrar por él- le dijo mostrándole que piedras empujar para activar los engranes que abrían la puerta secreta.

Era cierto, era del tamaño de un niño, un adulto tendría problemas para caminar por él pero él era muy flexible y seguramente podría encontrar la manera de usarlo.

-¿A dónde lleva?- pregunto bajo asombrado por los secretos de su nuevo hogar

-A un estudio –le informó Damián – Si lo usaras debes tener cuidado, tiene trampas diseñadas para los incautos-

Colocándose la capucha Damián atravesó el umbral, Dick le dio las buenas noches y pudo ver sus ojos verdes relucir en la oscuridad antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Cuando regreso a su cama cobijado en el calor de las pieles, el sueño pronto hizo presa de él.

En su mundo onírico caminaba detrás de un gran hombre mientras su mano cálida no soltaba la suya, sus dedos entrelazados le hacían sentirse reconfortado, cuando volteaba a verlo un par de ojos verdes le miraban de regreso y una voz ronca susurraba su nombre.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

De pie frente al gran balcón podía ver su reino. Un amplio pastizal con verdes valles, montañas rocosas y suaves planicies se extendía hasta donde el sol bañaba con su calidez los cultivos de maíz, sorgo y trigo.

Las cosechas eran fructíferas, el ganado aumentaba. La derrama económica favorecía el comercio en Metrópolis y la adición de Kansas volvía más extenso el territorio. Su reino ganaba importancia y había conseguido la alianza con la Reina de Themyscira, el reino más próspero de todo el continente.

Su conquista había sido plagada por guerras, sangre y lucha. Había llegado desde lo más bajo y ahora se paseaba por palacio con una capa blanca de armiño en los hombros.

A veces le constaba verse al espejo y encontrar al granjero.

Llevaba audiencias, concilios de guerra, tratados de paz, vigilaba construcciones, hablaba con el pueblo y ejercía justicia.

Era un trabajo agotador, pero el Rey Clark tenía algo que pocos, humanidad.

-¿Es cierto que vas a irte?- la figura masculina se acercó hasta el con el ceño fruncido, era un hombre alto, de cabello pelirrojo y claros ojos azules.

Su consejero, un acaudalo terrateniente que pertenecía a una de las familias nobles tenía el intelecto de diez hombres, sabía resolver cualquier problema matemático pero en opinión del Rey le faltaba comprender las verdaderas necesidades del pueblo.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente que solo puede resolverse en persona – le respondió el Rey con una sonrisa, mostrándole la carta que había llegado de Gótica el sobre con el símbolo del murciélago.

Alexander Luthor suspiró ante la cabezonería de su gobernante, tras leer la misiva.

-Es el peor momento para que te vayas, después de la muerte de la reina tienes que consolidar tu posición en el poder- le explico alterándose por la calma que parecía exudar el otro.

-Necesito ir- la mano de Clark se posó en su mejilla, su toque gentil y cálido lo dejó callado al momento.

-Lex, necesito hacer esto, ¿podrías encargarte de todo mientras yo no estoy aquí?, solo puedo confiar en ti- le aseguró guardando la carta dentro de sus ropas

-Abusas de que somos amigos-le dijo rodando los ojos ante su amigo, bufando de desaprobación.

Clark Kent, había crecido cultivando la tierra de los acaudalados Luthor, cuando Kansas se había ido a la revolución el padre de Lex había muerto pero Clark había salvado a su amigo de la infancia. Juntos habían trazado las estrategias, Lex era el cerebro y Clark el líder, de no ser por la riqueza del pelirrojo su revuelta nunca hubiera prosperado.

-No me gusta ese murciélago del que estas prendado, va a hacerte daño- le refuto dándole un golpe en el duro pecho

-Solo pueden dañarnos aquellos a quienes le damos el poder para hacerlo- le dijo sosteniendo su puño con una sonrisa –Si acepta desposarme, sé que consolidaré mi reino justo como sugieres-

-Si "su majestad" así lo desea, que así sea- le dijo con desdén ante la obvia preferencia de Clark por el agrio rey de la ciudad maldita, aquel que decían era mitad hombre, mitad murciélago. Un ser oscuro que había sellado un pacto con su antigua reina del desierto para procrear a un demonio.

-En mi ausencia apuesto que el título de regente Luthor no te sonara mal- se rio Clark

-Nada mal- le dijo riendo imaginándose así mismo en el trono, algo que más de alguna vez había pensado pero que siempre terminaba en fracaso, él sabía lo que le faltaba, carisma. Por ello necesitaba de Clark, porque Lex sabía que solo podría regir en las sombras tras la brillante figura del rey. – ¿Te llevaras a los niños?- le preguntó cambiando el curso de sus pensamientos.

-Solo a Jon, es tiempo de que conozca un poco el mundo, además he escuchado que el Rey Bruce tiene un hijo de su edad, sería bueno que se hicieran amigos, Kon se quedará contigo, necesita aprender sobre gobernar-

Lex asintió pensando que desde la muerte de la reina el adolescente se había alejado de todos, tendrían que encaminarlo de nueva cuenta para que dejara las armas y se enfocara en la estrategia y las finanzas.

-¿Podrás cuidarlo?- le pregunto Clark al pelirrojo

-Sabes que lo haré, es como un hijo para mí- le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado que ocultaba todas las verdades que nunca podría decirle a Clark, su rey y más que nada su amigo.

*-.*-.*

-¿Qué tiene que ver nadar con pelear Grayson?-

Damián miró a su futuro marido quitarse la bata y entrar con su traje de baño a las aguas termales.

Gótica, era uno de los peores destinos turísticos, no solo porque su suelo era casi infértil, sino que llovía más de la mitad de año, las tormentas eléctricas eran comunes y su territorio era agreste con grandes montañas que albergaban volcanes, algunos activos.

Entre las pocas ventajas con las que contaba eran sus múltiples aguas termales, con sales minerales que entre los pobladores se aseguraba que fortalecían el cuerpo y rejuvenecían la piel.

Dick se relajó en el agua caliente suspirando de placer.

El rey lo había mandado a llamar para ordenarle que no se metieran en más problemas. Aquella promesa había sido su canje hacia la libertad, pero eso también implicaba que tenía que tener cuidado en sus entrenamientos. Nada de espadas para ellos dos, Damián por su parte no estaba conforme con ese acuerdo, pero parecía dispuesto a continuar en compañía de Dick mientras este le mostrara las artes de BlüdHeaven.

Pero Dick estaba más interesado en vacacionar y divertirse que entrenar a su futuro esposo.

-No preguntes y solo gózalo- le dijo aventándole agua caliente riéndose como si fuera el quien tuviera doce años.

Damián rodó los ojos –No tengo tiempo para juegos- suspiró alejándose unos metros para usar una vara de bambú como arma, había analizado a los guardias de Dick mirándolos entrenar, imaginándolos en su cabeza comenzó a imitar sus pasos, usando la vara como bastón elevándose para hacer aquellas artes acrobáticas tan famosas en su estilo de guerra.

-Eres demasiado rígido-le criticó Dick desde el agua mirándole, era increíble cómo había memorizado todos los movimientos básicos con solo mirar.

El príncipe demonio era el apodo de Damián, se decía que su madre era una bruja que desafiaba las leyes de la vida y la muerte y que su abuelo, el actual regente, había firmado un pacto con el diablo para crearlo a él. Por ello Damián tenía aquellas increíbles habilidades en las artes marciales, las armas de guerra y la estrategia, sin embargo se rumoreaba que tenía conocimiento de la medicina, maquinaría, escapismo y disfraz, a tal punto de poder imitar cualquier voz.

Solo había tenido que investigar un poco a su futuro cónyuge para verse atraído por el halo de misterio que le rodeaba. Existían demasiados rumores en las calles del pequeño, se decía que a veces se disfrazaba de anciano para recorrer los barrios bajos y ayudar a los demás.

Le parecía extraño que alguien como Damián con aquel carácter engreído pudiera ser más que un príncipe mimado.

Se alzó del agua y arrancó una vara para pelear con el niño.

-Observa bien-le dijo balanceándose con gracia con la vara haciendo los movimientos fluidos como el agua, su cuerpo parecía danzar, avanzó hacia Damián y comenzaron a luchar.

El niño era bueno bloqueándolo, y pronto comenzó a imitarlo.

Dick dio un salto con la vara y con un movimiento mandó a volar la de Damián terminando sobre él.

-Gané pequeña ave- le susurro mirando los hermosos ojos verdes ribeteados de pestañas que le miraban con ligero asombro.

El color verde de sus ojos le llamaba mucho la atención, no era usual, por lo general la piel blanca, con ojos azules y cabello negro era lo dominante en aquella parte del continente. Pero la piel bronceada de Damián era cálida y tersa besada por un sol que nunca salía en Gótica, con un par de esmeraldas por ojos igual de exóticos.

-Enséñame ese movimiento-le pidió el menor sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Aprendes rápido, pero tienes que ser más flexible-le dijo moviéndose de encima de él colocándose en posición de flor de loto. –Ejercita más tus piernas, tienen que ser fuertes pero flexibles, poder ser capaz de sostenerte con los brazos y el abdomen con ayuda de la vara-

Damián le imitó, quejándose de lo mojado que lo había dejado tras estar sobre él, le observó con fijeza imitando sus movimientos -¿Desde qué edad comenzaste a pelear?- le preguntó

-Toda la vida, mis padres eran los mejores y siempre estuve realizando artes acróbatas, sabía todo lo necesario a la edad de seis años, lo demás fue aplicarlo al combate- le explicó – ¿A qué edad comenzaste tu a entrenar?-

-A los dos años-le dijo pensando en ello

Dick comenzó a cambiar las posturas, cada una siendo más complicada que la anterior. Damián perdió el equilibrio cayendo de sentaderas bufando molesto para volver a intentarlo.

-Debe existir una manera más rápida para ser así de flexible- murmuró intentándolo otra vez

-Dicen que el sexo lubrica las articulaciones –le dijo coqueto Dick, riéndose de aquello

-¿Y funciona?- le pregunto curioso el niño provocándole una risa a Dick, porque Damián parecía dispuesto a todo por ser mejor incluso a aquellos temas de los cuales desconocía.

-Lo podrás saber en nuestra noche de bodas- le dijo juguetonamente terminando las posiciones y adentrándose al calor del agua –Ven a bañarte conmigo, ya te entrené, ahora tienes que complacerme— le dijo infantil estirando la mano esperando por él.

-"Complacer a tu futuro esposo", mis maestros me hablaron un poco sobre eso, pero no tenía nada que ver con entrar a aguas termales- bufó sacándose la ropa, quedando en los interiores para entrar al agua tomando dubitativamente la mano que se le ofrecía.

Dick se rio al ver que casi le cubría por completo.

-Eres tan pequeño-le dijo cariñosamente tomando su mano extendiéndola contra la suya, notando sus finos deditos comparándolas y buscando la corta cintura para sentarlo en sus piernas.

Damián se removió como un gato roñoso, pero Dick le inmovilizó con firmeza colocando su mentón sobre su cabeza.

No entendía porque pero le parecía adorable. Quizás fuera que ya estaba en esa edad de madurez donde los niños en lugar de odiosos les resultan tiernos a los adultos.

-No soy pequeño tengo doce años, a mi edad otros se han vuelto reyes- le informó

-Es cierto, tu próximamente serás mi esposo- meditó Dick pensando que él estaría a su lado para gobernar

-Cuando tenga tu edad no importara que tengas el doble de la mía, ambos seremos adultos y yo seré Rey, así que tendrás que tratarme con respeto-le informó Damián soltándose de sus brazos, pero el lugar era profundo y sus pies no tocaban, se aferró al cuello de Dick y él le sostuvo por la cintura en un abrazo pegando sus cuerpos, juntando sus frentes mirándole a los ojos.

-Si al crecer no eres más alto que yo, el que tendrá que tratarme con respeto serás tú-le dijo y deposito un suave beso en su tersa mejilla, Damián le miró con desafío y chasqueó la lengua.

-Ya lo veremos- murmuró

*-.*-.*-.*-.

Las puertas se abrieron recibiendo al cortejo real.

Los caballos blancos relincharon hundiendo sus patas en el lodazal que provocaban las intensas lluvias.

Los carruajes avanzaron en lenta procesión hasta estar al resguardo en el castillo. El pequeño ejército que custodiaba el carro abrió las puertas y de su interior un niño saltó con emoción.

-¡Ya llegamos papá!-

El príncipe Jon sonrió a los guardias con una pila de dientes blancos y unos grandes ojos azules llenos de emoción e inocencia.

Camino a los caballos acariciándolos mirando el mal temporal, truenos y rayos iluminaban el cielo encapotado.

-No te separes demasiado Jonathan-le advirtió su padre hablando con los guardias para que obedecieran las ordenes de Gótica mientras las sirvientas llevaban el equipaje en lenta procesión.

Caminaron dentro del castillo oscuro, avanzando hasta un salón pobremente iluminado donde la familia real les esperaba.

Sentados en la mesa con las luces bajas se encontraban tres personas, la silla del Rey Bruce se encontraba frente al fuego que proyectaba sombras haciendo parecer que un gran murciélago se encontraba sentado en el lugar principal.

Clark se quedó quieto mirándolo, su respiración contenida observándolo todo.

El pequeño príncipe sentado a la derecha de su padre le observaba con atención, a él y a su hijo que se tomaba de su mano, hizo una reverencia cuando el heraldo hizo las presentaciones.

-El rey Clark de Metrópolis y Kansa, y su hijo el príncipe Jonathan-

Dick miró con curiosidad a los extranjeros, debido a la rápida sucesión al trono de Clark, ninguno de sus hijos había sido concebido en el matrimonio con la Reina Lois, la cual había fallecido poco después de su unión y consolidación en el poder. Entre los rumores de la corte se decía que el Rey Clark había matado a su esposa, para quedarse con su reino, y que ahora deseaba colocar a sus dos bastardos con buenas familias.

-Bienvenido sea Rey de Metrópolis- Bruce se puso de pie invitándolo a la mesa –Tendrá que perdonar la escasa luz, las tormentas eléctricas y el agua han sido implacables, para contener el rio enviamos toda la madera y sacos de arena que pudimos recolectar para contener la catástrofe- aquello era verdad, incluso habían sacado de sus propias alacenas alimentos para los damnificados, Bruce no iba a dejar a su reino morir de hambre, eran un pueblo duro y sabían que hacer durante la temporada de lluvias, el agua no iba a detenerlos.

-Traje comida y caballos fuertes como un presente a su reino, sírvase de ellos, sabía que las joyas no iban a impresionarlo- le dijo con modestia Clark acercándose a observar mejor al otro monarca.

Bruce vestía de negro, elegante y sobrio, Clark admiró su belleza regia, la boca cincelada, la nariz recta, los misteriosos ojos azules tormentosos y su piel clara, había suspirado por él por muchos años, aquel no era su primer encuentro pero dudaba que Bruce le recordara, antes era un don nadie.

-Tome asiento, a pesar de nuestro estado de austeridad podrá disfrutar de una comida caliente y un lugar seco- le informó Bruce tras el escrutinio que ejercían sobre él, Clark se sentó junto a Dick, y Jon junto a Damián, quienes fueron presentados ante los invitados.

Las criadas llegaron con los platos para los invitados, una cena deliciosa pero escueta.

-Ante la contingencia hemos focalizado nuestros recursos hacia los más desprotegidos, así mismo, el príncipe heredero Richard de Blüdheaven, ha sido tan amable de proporcionar su propia guardia personal para que sirvan en los arreglos- le informó Bruce.

-Será para mí un honor ayudarle su majestad- le dijo Clark, -Mi gente, e incluso yo mismo no estamos asustados de ensuciarnos las manos- le informó, Bruce le miró con una ceja alzada sin decir nada, aunque más de un comentario venenoso pugnaba por salir de su boca.

No le gustaban sus maneras sencillas, su actitud positiva y su sonrisa desbordante, el lugar estaba sombrío y frio, pero el Rey de Metrópolis parecía cómodo y despreocupado, Bruce sabía que estaba ahí para impresionarlo, para buscar su mano, había deseado que aquel momento nunca llegara, pero la oportunidad de hacer crecer su reino y conseguir estabilidad estaba sentada a dos sillas de él. Suspiró apesadumbrado, otro monarca se habría asustado ante la contingencia, otro habría respingado ante los pocos lujos, pero el Rey Clark no parecía de esos, se preguntó qué tan fuerte era su carácter y si era cierto que no le importaba hacer el trabajo duro, esperaba divertirse con él, ya que ahora que estaba en su reino, tendría que desacostumbrarse a la cálida y soleada Metrópolis.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no era una amable, sino una llena de intrigas.

-Entonces si no es inconveniente para usted, me gustaría que me acompañara a dar una ronda por el pueblo, después de la cena, podrá tomar lo que necesite de sus aposentos los cuales ya deberían de estar preparados- le informó Bruce tomando de su copa.

Clark asintió dando su beneplácito

-¿puedo ir también?- la vocecita de Jon hizo que el resto volteara hacia él

-No es lugar para niños- le dijo Damián mirándolo de reojo

-Tú también eres un niño-le respondió Jon frunciendo el ceño, mirando la cara ajena tratando de adivinar su edad.

-No lo soy, pronto incluso voy a desposarme- le informó señalando con la cabeza a Dick, que le sonrió al par, era divertido ver a Damián pelear.

Jon frunció la boca mirando de uno a otro asombrado pero no volvió a decir palabra, en silencio terminaron la cena y Bruce le informó a Clark que le esperaría con su caballo listo para salir.

Una criada acompaño al rey y el príncipe a sus aposentos, una habitación lujosa pero sombría.

Clark se vistió solo, una armadura azul con el símbolo de esperanza en el pecho, aquel había sido su estandarte para la revolución y ahora era su bandera.

Jon le miró en silenció ayudándole de vez en cuando con los cierres y ataduras.

-Trata de llevarte bien con el príncipe Damián, ¿está bien?-le preguntó Clark acariciándole la cabeza al pequeño, Jon asintió mansamente no entendía del todo los propósitos de su padre, pero creía en él y sabía que siempre buscaba lo mejor para todos.

Cuando Clark llegó con su caballo el Rey Bruce ya lo esperaba en su alazán de lustrosa crin, llevaba la armadura bruñida con el símbolo de su casa, el murciélago con las alas extendidas sobre el pecho.

Sin mediar palabra azuzó al animal y comenzó el recorrido, el agua se mantenía, una lluvia ligera y constante, en la negrura de la noche Clark colocó su macho plateado a la par del otro equino.

La guardia les seguía con carromatos cargados de provisiones y herramientas.

Llegaron a donde el rio llevaba su caudal al mar, las olas se veían picadas y golpeaban contra las montañas rocosas con violencia.

Bruce bajó de su caballo y Clark le imitó como su sombra, un hombre se acercó a él.

-Gordon como está la situación –le preguntó a bocarrajo

Su consejero miró dubitativamente al hombre tras de el, reconociéndolo, le inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y comenzó una diatriba sobre el reforzamiento de la presa, los campos afectados y las casas inundadas.

-Los ciudadanos se han guarecido en los refugios, todo aquel con suficiente fuerza está ayudando, lo peor ya ha pasado y cuando la lluvia deje de amainar comenzaremos las labores de reparación de viviendas-

-¿Siguen acarreando sacos y reforzando los caminos de agua?-le cuestionó Bruce a su consejero quien asintió diciéndole las zonas donde aún no terminaba el trabajo.

-El rey Clark está muy entusiasmado de ayudar, desígnalo a una cuadrilla-

Bruce volteó con Clark, sus ojos eran afilados -¿Eso estaría bien para su majestad?- inquirió

Clark le hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa suave sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Bruce pudo ver de cerca lo claros que eran, tan transparentes y limpios como el cielo despejado.

Sin perder momento, Clark se acercó a los hombres, eran ciudadanos de gótica, hombres de oscuros ojos azules y piel pálida, curtidos por el frio y el agua.

Clark avanzó con ellos, cargo cuatro sacos al hombro y uso su propio caballo para acarrear piedras y tablas.

El platino color del animal pronto se vio manchado pero era un ejemplar fuerte y dócil que siguió a su amo en la dura tarea.

Bruce frunció el ceño al verlo, el Rey se mimetizaba con la gente, era alegre, trabajador y conversador, su plática fácil y trato honesto hacia que los demás lo siguieran como una luz que atrae a los bichos.

Se dio cuenta que lo había colocado en su ambiente, en el trabajo duro donde se desenvolvía como un pez.

Con el rey ocupado pudo tratar los asuntos importantes, cuánto porcentaje de cosecha había sido arrasado, cuánto les costaría los desastres del agua y si podrían sufragarlos, su consejero le dio un pergamino con la información, estaban en números rojos, pronto comenzaría a tener que empeñar las joyas de la corona a cambio de crédito con los bancos.

Aquel desastre había atrasado la boda de Damián y el príncipe Richard, temía que Dick vislumbrara su precaria situación y huyera con la mano amiga que les había tendido. Era una posibilidad que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Al cabo de las horas, llamó al rey, estaba mojado y sudoroso, pero se veía feliz.

-Es hora de regresar-le informó

-¿Tan pronto?- le preguntó Clark, pero no discutió, tomó sus cosas y con una sonrisa se despidió del resto montando su corcel quien caminó al lado del azabache de Bruce regresando al castillo.

En las caballerizas desmontaron entregando los corceles a los mozos, que ya se encargarían de ellos, Clark se quitó el yelmo y el guantelete, quitándose el cabello negro de la cara que se le había pegado al cráneo debido al agua.

Bruce pudo observar un rizo rebelde permanecer en su frente, se detuvieron en una sala caldeada por el fuego bien alimentado, el rey del país soleado chorreaba agua y sus botas estaban cubiertas de fango.

-Le pediré a la moza que prepare un baño para usted- le ofreció Bruce dispuesto a dar las buenas noches y partir de inmediato.

-Gracias por su buena voluntad y ayuda –le dijo átono.

Clark avanzó hacia él, irrumpiendo su espacio personal –Mis intenciones son claras, si usted me lo permite seré su fiel escudo y espada- tomó la mano de Bruce, un gestó que sorprendió al otro regente y con suma delicadeza hinco una rodilla ante él.

\- Por favor consideré mi propuesta que le hago desde el corazón, este que sin usted se encuentra desahuciado- posó los labios dulcemente en sus dedos fríos, la calidez de su boca cimbró en Bruce, quien atónito le contempló.

Él sabía que significaba aquello, un rey nunca se arrodilla, solo ante su reina.


	5. Chapter 5

El par de ojos azules cristalinos, miraron curiosos los pasillos, escondiéndose de los guardias, andando con mucho cuidado para no ser descubierto, llevaba un disfraz de mozo de cuadra, y con ello planeaba escaparse del castillo y salir a descubrir los secretos de la ciudad.

La lluvia no había cesado desde su llegada días atrás, pero un goteo fino y casi imperceptible caía de las nubes grises con constancia, aquella era una amplia mejoría a los truenos y la lluvia a cantaros, y mucho temía el menor que sería el clima más agradable que vería durante su estancia.

Jon nunca había viajado lejos de casa, por ello estaba ansioso de salir en busca de aventuras, no conocía demasiados lugares y antes de volverse príncipe realmente no sabía mucho de nada.

Desde pequeño había trabajado duro en el campo, en la pizca recolectando cultivos desde que podía recordar, poco después de ello la rebelión se había gestado para terminar en un nuevo reino, convirtiéndose en un príncipe, aquello siempre le parecía difícil de creer.

Su espíritu aventurero y juguetón no había sido mermado por las largas horas de trabajo extenuante bajo el sol ni el yugo de los amos, quizá algunos le compadecieran por conocer el rigor del hambre, del frio, las carencias de ropa, salud o escuela, pero Jon siempre había sido una persona optimista, de gustos sencillos y altos valores morales, crecido en el seno de una familia amorosa y dedicada a la construcción de su espíritu.

Se puso de puntillas para ver por las altas ventanas, como Gótica se extendía en su amplitud, conocía los tétricos rumores de la Ciudad Maldita, los monstruos que la habitaban, se decían muchas leyendas, que la familia real tomaba sangre para mantener su palidez mortal, que el frio no les afectaba y que su sabiduría estaba desencadenada por un pacto con el diablo. La historia más famosa era la del vigilante nocturno de Gótica, una leyenda que anunciaba a un monstruo mitad hombre mitad murciélago, que había habitado en sus colinas protegiendo la tierra que después sería ese gran reino, el cuento narraba cómo la familia Wayne lo mató bebiendo su sangre y comiendo su carne apoderándose de sus míticos poderes y fundiéndose en uno, por ello el gran murciélago, era el signo de su casa.

Abrió los postigos alzándose con sus brazos con agilidad manteniéndose en el alfeizar, era una fea caída hasta el suelo, pero planeaba bajar por los árboles que crecían elevándose al cielo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

El príncipe Damián le miraba con desaprobación de brazos cruzados en medio del pasillo, Jon no lo había escuchado aproximarse a él, solo atinó a darle una sonrisa nerviosa sin saber que responder viéndose atrapado.

-Si quieres escapar del castillo conozco un mejor camino- le dijo mirándolo altivamente con aquellos ojos tan verdes escrutadores.

La sonrisa se ensanchó en los labios de Jon y saltó a reunirse con el otro príncipe, de pie uno frente al otro, podía notar que era mucho más alto que él.

-Sígueme-le ordenó y comenzó a correr, las piernas de Jon obedecieron sin demora comenzando a correr al ritmo del otro, le llevó por pasillos hasta entrar a una biblioteca, le hizo un gestó con la cabeza invitándolo a unirse a él y arrastrando la alfombra frente a la chimenea, abrió una trampilla.

Los ojos de Jon se abrieron maravillados entrando sin dudar tras Damián.

El lugar estaba oscuro y no se escuchaba ningún sonido debido a la piedra gruesa que recubría el lugar, anduvieron en silencio hasta llegar al final, ahí Damián mantenía una serie de objetos fascinantes, ropa, algún dinero y disfraces.

Ante sus ojos le miró caracterizarse como un anciano, con un par de pinceles maquillo su cara con gran detalle y rapidez, habituado a ello, con una capucha cubrió su cuerpo y tomo un bastón que ocultaba una espada.

-Es mejor disfrazarse de anciano, nadie les presta atención-le dijo bajo mientras amoldaba su voz a una más grave y desgastada.

Jon cubrió su cara con otra capucha y saliendo a las calles siguió a su acompañante.

-¡Tu disfraz es magnífico!-le dijo emocionado mirando el rostro avejentado, como incluso se encorvaba y apoyaba el bastón en armonía con sus pasos.

-¿A dónde planeabas ir?-le preguntó con aquella voz apergaminada.

-Mi padre me ha dicho que la presa estaba débil, quiero ir a ver y ayudar, también me gustaría conocer un poco –le dijo avergonzado

-Gótica no es un lugar para turistas, sígueme te mostraré el camino-  
Viraron en las calles húmedas, caminando en silencio por las zonas afectadas a las cercanía del rio, incluso ahora con la lluvia ligera se podía ver su caudal violento y escuchar su rumor incesante.

Sacos de arena y piedras habían sido apilados para contener su fuerza y los hombres ya se veían restaurando los techos y casas arrasados por la tormenta.

-¿Te escapas a menudo del palacio?-le preguntó Damián

-En casa suelo hacerlo, es aburrido estar encerrado tomando lecciones-le dijo distraído mirando a los hombres trabajar.

Damián asintió a su comentario concediéndole la razón, sus ojos miraban con ojo crítico el lugar, sabía que el alimento era escaso, se habían donado las reservas del castillo para apoyar a los damnificados. El mal temporal había ahogado algunas cosechas que ya de por si eran ralas, la buena noticia es que la parte dañada no era significativa, pero en su estado actual cada grano contaba.

Pasarían hambre aquel invierno con seguridad.

-Vamos al mercado- le animó al príncipe de tierras soleadas sacándolo de sus funestos pensamientos.

En el mercado Jon miró los frutos propios de la región, frambuesas, fresas y manzanas de clima frío, sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y compró un par de manzanas grandes y redondas, le dio una a Damián aventándola en su dirección y pasearon comiendo el fruto jugoso que goteaba por sus barbillas al morderlo.

Jon tenía interés en cada mínimo detalle, preguntaba con frecuencia a Damián quien fastidiado le complacía con sus respuestas, le daba cierta gracia mirar su asombro y su interés en cada historia detrás de los edificios o costumbres.

Tropezaron con un tropel de niños jugando con una pelota aventándosela de unos a otros, ambos los miraron corretear ajenos a sus congéneres, Damián y Jon nunca habían tenido amigos, compañeros de juegos o tiempo para las distracciones mundanas. Hubo una mutua comprensión entre ellos y Jon le sonrió con tristeza acortando la distancia entre ellos para sentarse en una banca de piedra y verlos.

Jon pudo percatarse de sus rasgos compartidos, todos eran pálidos, de ojos azules tormentosos, y cabello tan negro como el ébano, delgados con un porte distinguido y orgulloso.

Otra cosa que pudo notar fue que a pesar de la escases de comida en los mercados y el sol ralo, sus frutas eran dulces y no parecía haber mendicidad proliferando por las calles.

-Es muy diferente de Kansas y Metrópolis- le dijo tras un instante de reflexión guardando las semillas de la manzana en su bolsillo.

-¿Harás veneno de cianuro?-le pregunto Damián con una casi imperceptible sonrisa tendiéndole sus semillas.

Jon rodó los ojos riéndose y las aceptó guardándolas.

Damián le hizo un gesto de cabeza para ponerse en marcha -¿Quieres regresar a tu pueblo?- le preguntó Damián de improvisto.

-No, me gustaría seguir viajando, desearía ser marinero y navegar en busca de aventuras-le dijo riéndose por su ocurrencia, sentía que ser príncipe le había dotado de una moderada libertad, nunca sería un simple plebeyo, ahora estaba investido de responsabilidades y sus sueños debían estar acordes a su reino.

Damián le escuchó sin comentar nada aceptando su idea con un gesto de cabeza, él alguna vez había deseado ser granjero un sueño que no compartiría con nadie.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó curioso Jon escrutando la cara vieja que le regresaba la mirada.

-Tengo doce años, pero el próximo mes cumpliré trece- le comentó -¿y tú?-

-Diez años recién cumplidos-le dijo orgulloso -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- le dijo con timidez.

-¿No estas preguntando ya?-le respondió burlón.

Jon hizo un mohín pero prosiguió tomando sus palabras como una afirmación -¿Es verdad todas las leyendas de Gótica? ¿Existe el hombre murciélago?-le dijo fascinado y muy cerca con ojos brillantes de ilusión.

Damián le miró divertido, contuvo la mofa pero no pudo aguantar, estalló riéndose tomándose el estómago por la risa.

-Vaya... mi padre tenía razón sobre ustedes los de Kansas- le dijo tratando de recomponerse.

Jon quiso molestarse pero la risa de Damián parecía un evento tan poco común que no pudo sino sentir simpatía por él.

-No existe tal monstruo, es parte del folklor de Ciudad Gótica, y más que una leyenda diría que es una deidad que provee de justicia, el símbolo del murciélago está en nuestras banderas porque tratamos de proyectar la misma confianza- le explicó.

El más pequeño asintió era una respuesta congruente pero poco alentadora.

-Será mejor que regresemos- le dijo Damián –No estés desanimado, podemos pasar por la panadería –le sugirió.

Jon asintió uniéndose a su lado, platicándole todos los deliciosos postres que existían en Metrópolis, su acompañante habló poco, pero pudo estar seguro de que disfrutaba de su compañía.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

-No está-

Dick recorrió los pasillos con aprensión, su futuro esposo no figuraba por ningún lado.

Uno de sus soldados se apresuró al verlo, interceptándolo en las escaleras.

-Mi señor, el príncipe Jonathan tampoco se encuentra por ningún lado, ¿desea que demos aviso a los reyes?- le preguntó en busca de complacerlo.

Dick no le prestó atención, estaba demasiado sumido en sus preocupaciones, la llegada de los miembros de la familia Kent no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Señor?- el guardia le tocó el hombro y Dick retrocedió al contacto.

-No, no demos aviso aún, no es algo trascendente –regresen a sus posiciones – le indicó sin molestarse en mirarlo a la cara.

El hombre pareció sentir su rechazo, antes se había tomado ciertas libertades con su escolta personal, convivían demasiado tiempo después de todo, había respondido a una que otra insinuación, mirada o caricia, nada que lamentar, pero lo cierto es que las cosas habían cambiado desde su llegada a Gótica, y su mente se encontraba repleta de un solo pensamiento.

-¿Dónde estás Damián?- murmuró apesadumbrado dejando que sus pasos lo dirigieran al ala más custodiada de todas, donde dormía la familia real.

No tenía ninguna excusa para estar ahí, y los guardias no le dejarían pasar, así que dando media vuelta regresó a su habitación, frustrado golpeó la pared con el puño y apresurándose fue directo al pasadizo que Damián le mostrara tiempo atrás y haciendo acopio de su flexibilidad entró gateando siguiendo aquel túnel.

No tardó en llegar al salón que antes le describiera el menor, con sigilo recorrió los pasadizos y abrió cada cuarto hasta encontrar el que buscaba, cerró suavemente y, sintiéndose súbitamente tímido anduvo con cuidado.

El lugar estaba impecablemente limpio, una habitación espaciosa y élegamente decorada, sobre la chimenea se encontraba un cuadro del príncipe con escasos cinco años de edad con un cachorro a sus pies, era tan pequeño que le inspiraba ternura, tenía la misma adusta mirada de siempre.

Había un cuadro más pequeño de una mujer, de largos cabellos castaños y perfil regio, adivinó que aquella sería Talia Al Gul.

Curioseando encontró una armadura hecha a medida para el pequeño, un arco para caza así como una lanza, trajes de gala y una capa forrada de piel.

En el escritorio del menor había cartas selladas con el símbolo del murciélago, no se atrevió a tocarlas siquiera y menos aún al ver el destinatario, su madre, en lugar de ello contempló los dibujos hechos por el menor, había pintado en carboncillo diversos animales, todos eran muy buenos en su estilo, le parecía asombroso que Damián poseyera la sensibilidad de un artista.

Tenía algunos libros de lectura, pesados volúmenes en diversos idiomas sobre estrategia e historia, también, reposando en su estuche descansaba un violín, se preguntó sorprendiéndose por su anhelo si tocaría algo para él si se lo pedía.

Su recorrido lo llevó a la gran cama, se acostó en ella, el aroma de su futuro marido impregnaba las sabanas.

Cerró los ojos pensando que aquella aprensión en el pecho que sentía había ido creciendo desde la llegada del rey de Kansas y su príncipe.

Dick no era falto de miras, comprendía que el contexto político estaba cambiando, los reyes tomaban esposos o esposas para acrecentar su dominio y alianzas, el mismo lo había intentado, en su búsqueda por posicionarse, había fallado en conseguir la mano del Rey Bruce, pero no por ello la del príncipe Damián.

El Rey Bruce no había querido casarse con él, su fuerte armada y su posición estratégica no le había convencido, aun así había accedido al compromiso entre Damián y él.

Se preguntó si accedería a casarse con el Rey de Metrópolis, ahora Kansas también era territorio de Metrópolis, era el reino más vasto de todos, con mayor riqueza de clima y suelo y con excelentes conexiones con los reinos vecinos.

Un pensamiento que llevaba ocultando en el fondo de su cabeza se hizo presente llenándole de oscuras intrigas, ¿Qué pasaría si el Rey Bruce había invitado al Rey de Metrópolis, no para casarse con él, sino para casar a sus hijos menores? El príncipe Jonathan era joven, pero la diferencia de edad entre él y Damián era mucho menor a la suya con su prometido, además aquella jugada lo libraba del compromiso del Rey de Metrópolis y aun así se grajeaba la protección del reino mayor, aquello traería como consecuencia que el Reino de Metrópolis sería el proveedor y fundo dominante.

Un sabor amargo le llenó la boca, su estómago se estrujo con desazón y se encogió en la cama cerrando sus ojos con fuerza abrazando la almohada tratando de encontrar alivio en el suave perfume de las sabanas.

Tenía que hacer algo, debía de hacerlo, era imperante, su matrimonio se había atrasado con las desventuras del pueblo de Gótica, el Rey Bruce le había llamado a reunirse con él y sus consejeros para decirle que su reino era su prioridad, ninguna celebración se haría hasta que las necesidades básicas fueran solventadas, la austeridad era la regla y una boda de ese calibre implicaba gastos y pompa que no eran necesarios.

Si Damián rechazaba su oferta de matrimonio, e incumplía a su promesa, lo natural sería declararles guerra y enemistarse con ellos, pero aquella no era una solución, porque el reino de Blüd Heaven se encontraba en una desventaja geográfica, solo tenía dos vecinos, el reino de Gótica en el sur, y por el norte el reino de Star City, dominada por el Rey Slade Joseph Wilson.

Slade Wilson, era un hombre que hacia estremecer de miedo a Dick, lo conocía desde la más tierna de sus infancias, y recordaba de las fiestas que celebraran sus padres, haber comentado, casi de manera casual, que cuando creciera lo suficiente le desposaría, sus padres habían replicado que aquello sería un honor demasiado grande, pero nunca dando su beneplácito ni bendición a aquella unión.

Dick podía recordar oscuros encuentros con aquel hombre que siempre le había acechado desde las sombras, mirándole con lascivia, tembló de solo pensarlo, debía alejarse de él, pero si Damián rechazaba su oferta de matrimonio, él tendría que aceptar la de Slade, estaba irremediablemente convencido que atacaría sus murallas, cerraría sus mares y quemaría sus barcos hasta obtener su mano.

Un pequeño peso se posó sobre la cama, la cálida y pequeña mano de su futuro esposo le acarició la mejilla con la delicadez de una pluma retirándole un mechón de cabello.

Dick abrió sus ojos mirándole lleno de alivió, no le dejó expresar palabra, con manos agiles lo atrapó a su pecho jalándolo a la cama con él, su cuerpo cálido quedó sobre el suyo en un abrazo asfixiante.

-Me aprietas demasiado- murmuró Damián sin zafarse de su agarre, se encontraba más curioso que molesto por la actitud del mayor.

Dick enterró su cabeza en el cuello del menor, le encantaba la calidez de su cuerpo, su peso ligero, el aroma suave que desprendía, como se amoldaba contra él, le acarició el cabello ligeramente húmedo de lluvia y sus ojos conectaron.

-¿Dónde ha estado toda la tarde mi señor?, ¿Qué motivo me priva de su compañía?- le preguntó acariciando la suave mejilla tersa como un melocotón.

Damián apoyo su cara contra su toque –Solo he dado una vuelta por el pueblo-le contestó, sus ojos tan verdes le miraban sin pestañear, Dick se sintió dueño de toda su atención.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño -¿En compañía del príncipe Jonathan?- su voz salió forzada al pronunciar el nombre incluso aunque trato de controlar su temperamento.

Bajo el verdor de su mirada se sintió diseccionado, no era la mirada de un niño, esos ojos inteligentes parecían ver a través de Richard, conocer su alma desnuda y sus sentimientos más ocultos.

-Así es- concedió suavemente.

-Que amable de su parte, hacer los honores para que visite el pueblo y conozca los alrededores- le dijo mordaz, con una furia hirviendo en el fondo del estómago, no entendía porque se estaba comportando así, el nunca había sido voluble, su temperamento radicaba más en lo alegre y moderado.

Damián guardó silencio ante la réplica, Dick azorado por el sentimiento de celos y posesividad que le embargaba recorrió con sus manos a través de su espina dorsal, Damián no se movió, sus ojos parecieron suavizarse dejando que le acariciara los mechones negros y fundiera sus cuerpos lo más humanamente posible sobre la ropa.

-Es hora de la cena-le dijo al oído tras unos minutos eternos, acostado sobre el pecho del mayor, podía escuchar su latido, era relajante la suave melodía y las caricias que le prodigaba con la calidez de un amante eran agradables.

-Entonces permítame obtener primero el postre- le murmuró, tomó con sus dedos la barbilla de Damián en un gesto delicado, lo hizo con lentitud buscando su reacción, pero el menor no se alejó, sus labios se juntaron, contra los almohadones fundidos en un abrazo, Dick saboreó su boca con parsimonia, en un beso casto, seguido de más pequeños besos que se posaban cariñosos contra los delgados y suaves labios, inclinó su cabeza a un lado y lamió el labio inferior, sintiendo la emoción y el temblor de sus ansias contenidas, se abrió paso con su lengua, lamiendo la ajena en una caricia invitadora, animándola a experimentar un contacto más candoroso.

Se sació de su boca mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, sellando el contacto con pequeños besos posteriores.

-Mi señor...-murmuró anhelante sobre su boca húmeda.

-Grayson...Richard...-Damián le miró sonrojado, azorado por la sensación incapaz de articular palabra ingeniosa.

Dick le sentó en su regazo y acarició sus labios ligeramente hinchados con un dedos, con las piernas ajenas a cada lado de las suyas, en aquella intimidad escuchar su nombre de su voz con aquel toque dulce le hacía disipar cualquier duda –Reunamos con los demás, he pensado en una fecha perfecta para nuestra boda, su cumpleaños número trece, ¿está de acuerdo? ¿Hará feliz a su prometido fijando fecha certera para su unión?-

Damián le miró lánguidamente, sus brazos delgados le rodearon el cuello y con un beso calló su boca, se separó y asintió sin decir palabra, con dulzura inusitada se apoyó contra el hombro de Richard, quien le apreso rodeando su corta cintura con manos amorosas.

Damián ocultó su cara de los ojos ajenos, los besos eran tan intoxicantes, su calor tan asfixiante, que sus mejillas no podían dejar el color carmín y su corazón demasiado joven para comprender los síntomas del primer amor.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Bruce sentía que se había conseguido un perro faldero o quizá una sombra.

Podía sentir la presencia del Rey Clark todo el tiempo, de manera intoxicante, incluso cuando iba a dormir podía ver en sus sueños aquellos ojos azules, escuchar su timbre de voz o ver su sonrisa.

Despertaba malhumorado con él y consigo mismo, aquellos sueños no le dejaban descansar, amanecía con las sabanas revueltas y el cuerpo cansado.

Aquello debía acabar, pero aun no tenía una respuesta para el rey, y ciertamente había estado aprovechándose de su buena voluntad y sus recursos posponiendo lo inevitable.

El rey de Kansas, parecía ajeno a los disturbios que causaba en su alma y su tranquilidad, parecía perpetuamente alegre y conversador, no había vuelto a mencionar su propuesta desde aquel funesto día de su llegada, pero sus intenciones no podrían ser más obvias.

Parecía dispuesto a mostrar de todas las formas posibles su devoción, lo encontraba hablando con cortesía con sus consejeros, paseando por el pueblo, ayudando en las obras, acarreando alimentos y saludando a su población dispuesto a escuchar cualquier queja que tuvieran.

Le odiaba porque sabía ganarse el corazón de las personas, Bruce le veía moverse libremente por el castillo entrenando con su guardia personal, hombres devotos a él, resaltaba como mil soles y aquello solo le ponía enfermo.

Si incluso sus consejeros le habían mencionado escuetamente las grandes ventajas de su unión con él.

Él había reservado su última carta bajo la manga, para salir airoso de aquella situación. Había planeado que Damián se uniera con Jonathan, ciertamente ese matrimonio ofrecía algunas desventajas, el príncipe Jon, no tenía una ascendencia de la nobleza, sus hijos serían cuestionados, y su gobierno llevaba demasiado poco para estar consolidado, además de ser el hermano menor, aún sobre su poder y herencia recaía su padre, su hermano mayor Conner, y si el Rey Clark no se casaba con él, seguramente lo haría con alguien más y tendría hijos y esos hermanos, de ser de un buen matrimonio, tendrían más beneficios que el mismo Jonathan.

Por tanto, Jon era en realidad una inversión pequeña y segura, pero no demasiado llamativa como para recaer su confianza en él. Por otro lado, solo tenía diez años, no estaba aún en edad para casarse, y esperar por él, estaba fuera de la cuestión porque no tenían tiempo, podría mantenerlo cautivo con ellos, como promesa de matrimonio, eso le daría tiempo para moldearlo, formarle el carácter y hacerlo partidario de Gótica.

Todo aquello requería tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero que no tenía.

Cuando bajo a desayunar con sus invitados, mando miradas de odio al rey de Metrópolis mientras comía su avena caliente con fresas.

Con la mirada fija en su plato tuvo que reconocer que el Rey Clark no había cometido errores, había dejado a su hijo mayor, fuera de su alcance, Conner Kent, un quinceañero, habría sido un partido excelente para Damián con solo dos años de diferencia entre ellos y con la edad suficiente para casarse. Clark había dejado seguro en Metrópolis a su hijo mayor, aprendiendo el arte de la guerra y las estrategias del mercado, lejos de Gótica donde podría aspirar a encontrar alguna princesa o príncipe, incluso reyes por su mano, cosa que tampoco era necesaria debido a las grandes riquezas de Metrópolis.

Bruce tragó su avena sintiendo como si tragara piedras, amablemente Clark le acercó la miel con una sonrisa y tuvo ganas de enterrarle en la mano el cuchillo de la mantequilla.

El otro rey parecía encontrarle adorable cuando estaba cabreado, en su cabeza lo comparaba con un gran gato gordo gris que alguna vez había tenido.

Para su enojo pudo ver a Dick sentado junto a Damián quitándole con un dedo una miga de pan de la mejilla.

Richard Grayson, también había sacado las garras en aquella pelea por el poder, con una sonrisa de satisfacción había mirado a todos los presentes cuando su hijo había anunciado su boda para el día de su cumpleaños.

Desde entonces parecía que no se veía a uno sin el otro, Dick seguía a su prometido a todos lados, especialmente si se les unía el príncipe Jonathan en sus entrenamientos o salidas.

No estaba dispuesto a que se disolviera su compromiso con el menor bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Bruce estaba cansado de escucharlo decirle "mi señor" de aquella manera tan empalagosa, llamándolo con dulzura como si fuera un hermano mayor realmente afectuoso.

Damián permanecía imperturbable, recibía las muestras de afecto de Dick sin problemas y consolidaba su amistad con el príncipe Jonathan, parecía que su presencia creaba un equilibrio entre ambos príncipes que se peleaban por su atención.

-Vamos a ir a pescar hoy papá-le anuncio Jonathan a Clark con la sonrisa más luminosa de su repertorio.

-Me alegro por ustedes-le respondió a su vez el rey terminando de desayunar y acariciando la cabeza del menor.

-Ya es temporada de salmón y baja por las montañas de Gótica, es un evento muy esperado por los lugareños- le informó Damián, aquella sería su oportunidad de abastecer sus reservas.

Terminó su desayuno bebiendo su café negro y poniéndose de pie -Iré a alistar los detalles, para salir de inmediato-les informó retirándose, Dick le siguió con los ojos hasta que vio su figura salir.

Jon se levantó animado para seguirlo, el joven príncipe gozaba de un apetito voraz y había terminado su plato en un instante – ¿Ustedes no vendrán?- le preguntó a su padre y lanzó una tímida mirada al Rey que seguía enojado con su desayuno.

-Aún hay asuntos que resolver y el Rey Bruce es una persona ocupada-le dijo Clark mirando al otro rey que comía con mal gesto.

Jon asintió, se despidió de su padre y se apresuró a sus aposentos.

-Gracias por tomarse las molestias de vigilar al príncipe Jonathan-le dijo Clark mirando a Dick

-Es muy encantador, no da problema alguno-le dijo Dick educado, con la fecha de su boda establecida estaba más predispuesto a ver cualidades en Jonathan, el príncipe Richard se encontraba feliz y tenía la sonrisa satisfecha del gato que se come al ratón.

-Con su permiso, debo ir a arreglarme- les dijo poniéndose de pie dejando a los dos adultos solos.

Los criados limpiaron los espacios vacíos retirándose dejándolos en un silencio tenso.

Bruce pensó que quizá debía dejar su desayuno por la mitad y excusarse de no tener hambre, pero le parecía una falta de respeto con las carencias de su pueblo no terminar su plato.

Se obligó a seguir comiendo pese a la mirada del Rey Clark sobre él.

Clark apoyó su mejilla en su mano y le sonrió mirándole.

Bruce se negó a alzar la mirada a él y apuró su tazón, forzándose a bajar el bocado, bebió un largo trago de agua y atiborrado por fin terminó.

Con una sonrisa el Rey Clark solo tuvo que estirar su mano para limpiar la comisura de su labio con un dedo.

-La próxima vez que haga algo como eso le arrancaré el dedo- le advirtió

-Lo lamento, apenas he podido resistirme usted es encantador- le halago Clark lamiendo su dedo riéndose y poniéndose de pie para retirarse ante la mirada fulminante de Bruce.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

En el agua helada el cardumen avanzaba dando saltos rápidos en busca de su lugar de reproducción.

-¿No vas a pescar Damián?- le preguntó Jonathan preparando los anzuelos y la red, era un chico al que se le daba bien el trabajo de campo y sus deditos eran excepcionalmente habilidosos realizando tareas complejas.

-No me gusta la caza ni la pesca- le dijo y sus ojos verdes siguieron el camino de los peces algunos esquivaban las redes y muchos otros eran atrapados para el consumo.

Dick le miró y se acercó a el –si no te gusta, ¿por qué accediste a venir?- le pregunto curioso, Damián estaba resultando ser una persona profunda tenía una personalidad definida a pesar de su edad.

-Mi padre tiene asuntos urgentes que atender, un miembro de la realeza debe declarar abierta la temporada, con todas las cosas que han pasado esto le dará un poco de alivio a los pobladores, si me gusta o no estar aquí es irrelevante-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Podemos subir al bote y pasear Damián eso no es pescar-le dijo Jon con una sonrisa brillante, estaba emocionado por subirse al pequeño bote apenas con espacio suficiente para ellos tres, lo consideraba su primer acercamiento a su sueño de ser navegante.

Damián asintió y miró al otro preparar todo, Jon parecía inmune a su mal humor o sus palabras escuetas, el niño disfrutaba de su compañía y en poco tiempo habían forjado lo más parecido a una amistad que tuvieran ambos.

-¿Porque no te gusta la caza y la pesca es la razón de que no comas carne?- le pregunto Dick –te he observado tus platos siempre parecen un poco diferentes los elaboran especialmente para ti la servidumbre del palacio- le dijo

-Soy vegetariano, no entiendo porque preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta – le dijo chaqueando la lengua fastidiado rodando los ojos.

-¡Suban al bote!-les apuró Jon con el agua hasta las rodillas sosteniendo el barquito de madera, Damián salto desde el muelle y extendió su mano a Dick quien la tomó sonriendo sentándose con el observando al príncipe Jon maniobrar subiéndose al final.

Jon con impresionante habilidad trepó al barquito, llevaba botas altas de caucho que impedían entrar el agua helada, pero aun así parecía inmune al frio, con vigor tomó un remo y empujó, la corriente era rápida y los peces nadaban bajo ellos golpeando ocasionalmente con su barquito. Damián miró brincar a uno dentro y tomó su cuerpo viscoso sacándolo al agua, el aire helado le arañó las mejillas y tomando un remo, comenzó a ayudar a Jon.

El rio corría hacia abajo y poco a poco tomaron velocidad, Dick jugueteó con el agua mojándose los dedos, salpicando el rostro ceñudo de Damián, tomando un remo, se dispuso a ayudarles a esquivar los demás botes y redes que capturaban peces.

-Rememos juntos, hay que evitar las piedras hasta llegar a la laguna más abajo-les indicó Damián señalando su punto de destino, como un solo hombre, se coordinador, el trabajo era rudo y agotador, y pronto entraron en calor hasta llegar a donde el rio se ensanchaba y la corriente era más calmada.

-Gótica no tiene mucho sol pero este lugar es hermoso- le dijo Dick dejando su remo, mirando a las profundidades heladas, se encontraban en la parte más profunda y los toco peces nadaban contra corriente.

-Con algo de sol, casi podría ser un buen día para un chapuzón-comentó Jon limpiándose el sudor de la frente y con sus dos manitas hizo un cuenco para beber agua.

-No te lo recomendaría con este clima, es demasiado frío y hondo, más abajo la corriente es rápida pero está lleno de filosas rocas- le comento Damián admirando los bosques que cobijaban aquel lugar.

– ¿Cuándo vivamos en Blüd Heaven extrañaras este lugar Damián?- le preguntó Dick juguetonamente.

El menor no dijo nada y por un segundo Dick pensó que no iba a contestarle sin embargo comenzó a hablar –No he tenido otro hogar más que este, anteriormente visite las tierras de mi abuelo, donde ahora reside mi madre, pero ciertamente nunca había hecho planes de irme hasta ahora...- le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

-Siempre podemos regresar a Gótica-le dijo suave Dick, alzando su mano de manera casi involuntaria para acariciarle el cabello, el ceño fruncido de Damián se alisó y la intensidad de sus ojos verdes le consumió con su mirada.

Jon les salpicó agua riéndose juguetón, Dick reprimió su mirada fulminante y la atención de Damián se dispersó a su amigo, quien le mostraba sus diferentes tipos de anzuelos y cuales eran eficaces en cada especie de pez.

-Cuando tenga mi barco te invitaré-le dijo preparando una caña con su anzuelo –Iremos a tierras cálidas y exóticas, te enseñaré como bucear y esconderemos un tesoro, capturaremos a los piratas y atrancaremos en cada muelle-le dijo ferviente de aventuras

Damián sonrió, aquello parecía maravilloso, pero sabía que él nunca podría hacer tal cosa, su lugar estaba en la corte, no en un barco, sin embargo no mato el sueño de Jon -Así lo haremos, tendrás que bautizar a nuestro primer barco-le dijo señalando con un gesto su pequeño barquito

-Ya tiene nombre, se llama Poseidón- le dijo lanzando el sedal tan lejos como pudo esperando pacientemente con su caña en manos

-¿No es un nombre demasiado rocambolesco para este barquito?- le preguntó Dick interesado en su plática.

-No, una gran empresa debe empezar con un gran nombre-le dijo Jon con una gran sonrisa.

Damián sonrió suave, deseaba que su sueño se volviera realidad, era un poco más fácil para él, estaba suficientemente alejado de la sucesión para preocuparle la corona, y el Rey Clark no parecía el tipo de persona que le obligaría a dejar su sueño.

Meciéndose suavemente en el pequeño barquito, con el silencio de la pesca de pronto una idea llegó a su cabeza, si su padre accedía a casarse con el Rey Clark, Jon y el pasarían a ser hermanos, y él podría realmente apoyar el proyecto de su único amigo.

Damián miró con nuevos ojos a Jon, serian amigos tan unidos que literalmente serian hermanos, le dieron ganas de reír, nunca había tenido a nadie cercano, y ahora tenía un futuro esposo y su primer amigo.

-¿Qué piensas?- le pregunto Dick sentándose a su lado, tanto que sus piernas rozaban una contra la otra, el calor que despedía su cuerpo era agradable contra el día frio.

-Pienso sobre mi padre y el Rey Clark, Jon, ¿tú sabes la razón del porque tu padre eligió al mío?- le cuestionó directamente, el niño jaló la caña y un pescado apareció retorciéndose, lo atrapo colocándolo en un balde con agua.

Jon meditó su respuesta frunciendo las cejas –Papá dice que ya se conocían desde hace tiempo, de cuando era un obrero y ellos eran niños, pero que tu padre no le recuerda-

-¿Te contó cómo se conocieron?- le preguntó Dick ávido de aquel jugoso chisme.

Jon negó -No ha querido decirme nada, dice que aun soy demasiado pequeño para comprenderlo- dijo con un suspiro

Dick hizo un mohín de frustración y apoyo su cabeza contra la de Damián. –Suena a una historia romántica, quiero saberla...-le dijo caprichoso

Damián se quedó pensativo, no tenía demasiados años de diferencia entre Jon y él, el romance poco o nada le importaba, pero al parecer el Rey Clark había pasado por mucho para poder llegar hasta Gótica y presentar sus respetos a su padre. ¿Aquello significaba amor o solo un capricho?

Dick tarareaba suavemente una melodía sin canción, su voz era agradable, su peso contra el suyo cálido, le miro de reojo, ellos eran un matrimonio arreglado y no habían pasado por ninguna dificultad, eran próximos reyes, ¿existiría amor entre ellos?, o pasaría como con sus padres, un matrimonio conveniente que poco después terminó en separación.

Dick era amable, dulce y cariñoso, siempre tenía una sonrisa para él y parecía genuinamente interesado en pasar su tiempo juntos, pero comprendía que mucho de lo que interesaba a Dick era su posición.

Era demasiado joven e inexperto para comprender los sentimientos que crecían dentro de él, sentía respeto por su padre, admiración por su madre, amistad por Jonathan ¿y por Richard? ¿Que era aquello que se agitaba dentro de él?

Suavemente recargó su peso en Dick, el mayor pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y le atrajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo y sin percatarse de sus reflexiones enterró la nariz en su cabello negro y le susurró al oído.

-Quiero besarte-

Un fuego le derritió por dentro de su oído a sus entrañas, calidez extendiéndose a cada parte de su cuerpo, derritiéndolo y haciendo su corazón acelerarse.

Y entonces lo supo, contra todo pronóstico, como una posibilidad mínima y como un golpe del destino que pocas veces ocurre, se había enamorado de su prometido.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-Ernest está enfermo de viruela y se le ha confinado una cuarentena a las cabañas más aisladas, tendrás que atender tu a los invitados que llegan en unas horas- la ama de llaves le tomó del brazo enterrándole las uñas en la carne y lo llevó arrastrando a la zona donde los criados que vivían dentro de gran mansión se reunían.

-Mikhail, baña a este niño y dale ropas limpias-le dijo a uno de los hombres que fungían como mayordomo.

El hombre miró a Clark de arriba abajo con desagrado -¿Un jornalero dentro de la casa de los Luthor?, ¿Qué tal si llena de pulgas a los invitados de los amos?- le espetó a la mujer como si Clark no estuviera presente o fuera demasiado estúpido para comprender la charla entre adultos.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor?, la familia Wayne solicitó un sirviente varón de la misma edad de su hijo para ayudarlo en lo que deseara – la mujer se llevó las manos a las amplias caderas y miró al muchacho entre ellos con disgusto. Los reyes Wayne llegaban ese mismo día y los preparativos no estaban listos, alguien iba a recibir una azotaina y estaba muy dispuesta a no ser ella.

-Ernest está enfermo y solo queda este para cubrir su lugar, no tenemos otra opción, además el amo Alexander lo sugirió- dijo ella con desdén encogiéndose de hombros, aquella cuestión no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, aun debía supervisar cosas más importantes, como el suntuoso banquete que estaba preparándose para esa noche.

El hombre refunfuño por ello mirando con recelo a Clark, pero acepto la orden, lo mejor era poner manos a la obra y acabar con el problema lo antes posible para poder regresar a sus obligaciones.

–Sígueme niño- le dijo llevándolo a una de las áreas especiales de la mansión, donde vivía el personal de limpieza, un flujo incesante de gente entraba y salía, ambos caminaron a una gran habitación de regaderas comunales.

-Date un baño rápido - le indicó señalándole con un dedo una regadera vacía -Iré a traerte ropa, las mudas del campo no sirven para los sirvientes de casa- le dijo con una mirada evaluadora a sus zapatos rotos y su camisa manchada de sudor.

Clark acostumbrado al trato rudo de las órdenes asintió para ir a ducharse, se quitó la ropa sin vergüenza, para los jornaleros no existían las duchas comunales, ellos debían ducharse en el rio con el agua fría, los obreros no tenían una zona cerrada ni agua caliente para lavarse a diferencia del personal de la mansión.

-Estas quemado por el sol y tienes las manos callosas, eso no se quitará –le dijo con desaprobación al volver con su muda de ropa, el hombre tomó una esponja y le talló el cuerpo con fuerza hasta dejarle la piel sensible y tierna.

Clark protestó por el trato rudo, pero se llevó una regañina de parte del mayordomo que le hizo callar.

-Hay que quitarte toda la tierra del campo- le dijo bañándolo, cuando estuvo satisfecho le arrojó una toalla y le apresuró a vestirse, llevó con él a Clark y le cortó las uñas de las manos y los pies, le coloco una loción perfumaba que le hizo estornudar y peinó sus cabellos con tanto esmero que incluso el rizo rebelde que siempre llevaba en la frente desapareció.

-Eso bastará- dijo el hombre con aprobación, golpeándole en la espalda para que sacara el pecho y no se encorvara, alzando su mentón para levantar su cara, analizando sus ojos azules límpidos.

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer como sirviente personal del joven Wayne?- le preguntó y Clark asintió mirando al frente como un soldado.

-Bien, ve a la entrada, esperarás por el joven Wayne para ayudarlo en lo que necesite durante el tiempo que dure su estancia, serás su sombra y nunca le dejarás solo ¿está claro?- le preguntó enfático.

-Si señor- le respondió Clark automáticamente dando media vuelta para salir de la zona de los criados.

En cuanto los ojos del mayordomo no estuvieron sobre él, avanzó corriendo con gran agilidad, esquivando a las sirvientas y matronas que hacían relucir cada centímetro de la mansión.

Desde el anuncio de la llegada de los reyes de Gótica a Kansas no se hablaba de otra cosa, los chismes iban de los establos hasta las grandes salas de audiencia y concilio.

La visita de los reyes de Gótica, era un evento de gran importancia, debido a que por primera vez harían tratos con alguien ajeno a la realeza, aunque lo cierto, era que la familia Luthor es la más rica en Kansas, un vasto territorio agricultor, donde la crianza de ganado era fructífera, la familia Luthor deseaba dar el salto de simples hacendados a realeza.

Clark se quedó de pie en la entrada esperando, pensando en sus nuevas obligaciones que lo mantendrían apartado de sus padres y de la pisca en el campo. Ahora como mayordomo debe recibir a su nuevo "amo" y cuidar de él, cualquier deseo que tuviera el joven heredero, por más mezquino que resultara debía complacerlo.

Pensó en cómo sería el joven Wayne, si todas las leyendas acerca de aquel reino serían meros cuentos o verdades, no había convivido nunca con nobleza, su mundo se limitaba a Kansas y había demasiadas cosas que desconocía tras los campos de trigo interminables.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por un jovencito pelirrojo que apareció junto a él para molestarlo. Tenía unos intensos ojos azules y una sonrisa soberbia.

-Estas en las nubes Clark- le dijo apoyándose contra el tapiz, alisando su ropa de gala, un traje de tela fina con unos grandes broches de marfil y botones de turquesas que se ajustaba a su cuerpo.

-Lex no deberías hablar conmigo o te regañaran- le dijo bajito mirando por los pasillos para descartar oídos curiosos que estuvieran vigilándolos.

-No hay nadie a la redonda, no tienes por qué preocuparte estamos solos- le dijo con una sonrisa de diablillo - Deberías estar agradecido conmigo, yo hice que te trajeran aquí, realmente no entiendo como preferiste el campo a estar conmigo –le dijo con el orgullo herido, alzando un poco la barbilla.

-Ernest era mejor que yo para ocupar el lugar de tu criado- murmuró encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Lex bufó por la negativa de Clark, era demasiado inteligente para su edad y aquello lo volvía precoz y caprichoso, siendo el único hijo del hacendado más rico, estaba acostumbrado a satisfacer sus deseos egoístas a la brevedad.

Estaba aún molesto con Clark, tenían básicamente la misma edad, y ante la imposibilidad de su madre de tener más hijos, su padre había accedido a darle un compañero de juegos, eligiendo entre los mozos, como si le regalara un juguete y no una persona.

Sus criados le habían acompañado desde la cuna, pero uno a uno los había descartado a todos, pocos podían con su temperamento y sus artimañas.

Clark llegó a él como una casualidad, cruzando caminos cuando cabalgaba, su caballo se había desbocado, y el otro montado en una simple mula le salvó haciendo frenar a su semental. Habían rodado por los campos de trigo al caerse de sus monturas, cuando abrió los ojos, por fin a salvo, se encontró con sus ojos, demasiado brillantes y claros, sobresaliendo entre los demás obreros como una gema en bruto.

Ese día lo mandó llamar y se volvió su sirviente personal, Clark era inteligente, sabía leer y escribir, algo raro entre los de su estrato social, podía asistir a las lecciones de Lex y hacer comentarios de valor para las clases, por primer vez Lex tuvo un compañero de juegos que podía mantener discusiones con él y disfrutar intereses.

Su relación pronto evoluciono a lo más cercano a una amistad de Lex tendría nunca.

Pero un día Clark regresó a los establos y el campo, rechazando el prometedor futuro al lado de Lex, el pelirrojo no había podido entender aquella decisión, pero Clark incluso lo había hablado con el Amo Luthor, quien le concedió su autorización.

Su motivo real fueron sus padres, quienes no pudieron acceder a su nueva calidad de vida.

Luthor frustrado tuvo que acceder a las órdenes de su padre, y así otro ocupó el lugar de Clark.

-¿Por qué quieres que sea yo quien atienda al príncipe Wayne?- le preguntó curioso Clark tras el silencio entre ellos, mirando al pelirrojo, le conocía demasiado bien, Lex siempre estaba urdiendo planes en busca de beneficio, tenía una moral distraída y le encantaba sobresalir al ser más inteligente que los demás.

-Odio a mi padre quiero arruinar sus negocios y odio a ese bastardo arrogante que es el hijo de los Wayne- gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

Clark se río por aquello entre dientes, pensando en el padre de Lex, un hombre cruel que no dudaba en dejar en carne viva a sus empleados tras azotarlos, imponiendo su voluntad con puño de hierro, no admitía errores, pero en quien más se ensañaba era en su hijo.

Él fue testigo de su brutalidad, la manera que tenía de ordenar y golpear para hacer que Lex le obedeciera.

-Te encanta llevarle la contraria a tu padre- le dijo sonriéndole.

Lex le devolvió el gesto –Debo irme ahora, disfruta tu tiempo con el príncipe mimado- le dijo con un guiño antes de irse dejándolo solo.

.

.

.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo en la entrada principal, los mozos ayudaron a bajar el equipaje, las criadas saludaron con una reverencia y Clark avanzó a conocer a su nuevo dueño.

Tras sus padres, Thomas y Martha Wayne, se alzaba un joven, su rostro era en extremo pálido y sus facciones aristocráticas.

Avanzó con la comitiva y Clark se colocó a su lado.

-Bienvenido a la mansión Luthor, seré su acompañante mi señor- le dijo respetuosamente sin alzar los ojos del suelo.

-Mi nombre es Bruce- le dijo mirándole –El príncipe heredero del Reino de Gótica – Clark asintió impresionado al escucharle, era muy diferente de cualquier cosa que imaginara, se erguía orgulloso y altivo, su madre le llamó y junto a ellos parecía genuinamente feliz, como cualquier muchacho.

La familia real caminó al interior de la mansión donde se reunió con los Luthor, quienes les esperaban para cenar, Clark se mantuvo cerca con el resto de los sirvientes y pronto fue llamado a servir la cena del príncipe, dejando los jugosos manjares frente a él manteniéndose a prudente distancia para su servicio.

Clark contuvo el hambre que sentía al ver la comida, seguramente en las cabañas, sus padres estarían cenando después de una larga jornada de trabajo. El no estaría libre hasta que el príncipe durmiera.

La cena se prolongó con la charla de los invitados, hasta que el rey Thomas Wayne y Luthor padre, se levantaron despidiéndose de sus mujeres para platicar, las damas fueron por té al salón contiguo y Lex, invitó a Bruce a unirse a él siendo seguidos por Clark.

-Príncipe Bruce, ¿Qué desea conocer de Kansas?- le preguntó Lex tratando de iniciar conversación en el silencio que los precedía.

-No sabía que había nada que conocer en este pueblo- le dijo Bruce mordaz -¿Qué hacen aquí para divertirse?- le preguntó compitiendo con la soberbia de Lex.

-Por lo general disfrutar de que tenemos sol y buen clima-le dijo Lex respondiendo el agravio –Pero podríamos cabalgar o cazar, también está la opción jugar ajedrez o practicar esgrima, lo que prefiera – le dijo tratando de mantenerse sereno, la altivez de Bruce le hacía enojar, a sus espaldas Clark les seguía sin comentar nada, sonriendo por la pequeña discusión.

-Juguemos ajedrez- le dijo mientras iban al salón de juegos de Lex, el pelirrojo colocó las piezas, y Clark se sentó cerca de ellos mirándolos.

Aquel era la diversión principal de Lex, miró como jugaban, bastante parejos en estrategia, hasta que al final ganó Bruce.

-Juguemos de nuevo – le dijo Lex, sin dejarse vencer, jugando de nueva cuenta, pero de igual manera volvió a perder, no fue sino hasta la quinta ocasión que pudo ganar.

-Te falta práctica- le dijo Bruce, no defiendes adecuadamente a tu reina- le dijo mirando a Clark.

-¿Por qué no juegas tú?, quizás el sirviente juegue mejor Luthor- le dijo burlón.

Clark abrió la boca para negarse, pero Lex le mandó una mirada furiosa negando con cortos movimientos, cediéndole su lugar para el juego.

Atrapado en la pelea, Clark comenzó el juego.

Rápidamente Bruce pudo notar que no era un sirviente normal, Clark acostumbrado a los juegos de Luthor dominaba aquel, y tras ver sus anteriores juegos podía predecir los movimientos ajenos.

Muy cerca del final, Clark movió al rey para escapar del inminente jaque de Bruce. Este le siguió el juego, tratando de encerrarlo, estancarlo usando su reina y dos alfiles, pero sin conseguir cantar el deseado jaque. Fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta que había caído en una trampa.

-Enroque.- cantó Clark, moviendo sus torres entre sí, posicionando una en línea recta contra el desprotegido rey de Bruce -Jaque.-

Bruce pestañeo, observando el tablero completo. Aunque moviera a su reina de regreso, la única posición libre que quedaba, era ponerla en el camino de la torre, sacrificarla, y eso solo le compraría una jugada más... inevitablemente acabaría en Mate, y él no podría cantarlo primero. Con un suspiro golpeó a su Rey con la punta del dedo, derribándolo, marcando así su rendición ante la inminente derrota.

Bruce se cruzó de brazos y bufó, mirando por primera vez al chico frente a él, ¿quién era?, no se tomó la molestia en preguntar su nombre al conocerlo y ahora era demasiado tarde para preguntar.

-Podemos intentar jugar otra cosa- le dijo burlón Lex, como si la victoria fuera suya.

-Suficiente para mí por un día, iré a dormir- le dijo poniéndose de pie. –Necesitaré que me lleves a mi habitación- le dijo refiriéndose a Clark, quien hizo amago de hacer lo mismo para seguirlo, pero los dedos de Lex le detuvieron.

-Mañana podríamos jugar esgrima, lleva a nuestro invitado a su habitación asegúrate que este cómodo Joseph- dijo suave y persuasivo palmeando su hombro.

Clark le miró curioso, aquel nombre era una clave secreta entre ellos. Cuando eran niños descubrieron que ambos compartían el nombre de Joseph. Para Lex, aquello era obra del destino que los guiaba a estar juntos, como hermanos o almas gemelas.

Cuando Lex le llamaba así, siempre significaba que necesitaba su ayuda, porque planeaba alguna fechoría.

Clark asintió con una reverencia despidiéndose del pelirrojo y siguiendo al príncipe de Gótica, guiándolo a su destino, caminando en silencio sintiendo sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Al arribar a la habitación preparó el fuego y colocó un ánfora con agua cerca de un par de vasos de oro.

De pie calentándose al fuego le esperaba el príncipe.

-Prepara mis ropas de cama y desvísteme- le ordenó sin mirarlo.

Clark abrió el guardarropa donde las pertenencias del príncipe fueron colocadas y tomó un camisón.

Con dedos expertos comenzó a desvestirlo, la ropa lujosa estaba llena de intrincados remaches y piezas de valor que sus dedos callosos tenían dificultades para quitar, rozó la piel fría ajena y retiró la mano al instante como una disculpa sin atreverse a ver los ojos ajenos, apresurándose le desnudo y sin mirar demasiado colocó el camisón.

Jaló las sabanas y tiró de las cortinas para que la oscuridad reinara.

-Descanse amo- le dijo suave.

-Ven aquí – le ordenó con voz fría.

Clark se acercó y él le señaló su chaleco –Busca en el bolsillo- le indicó.

Del lugar, un pañuelo de seda envolvía un chocolate.

-No te vi comer nada, debes estar hambriento- le dijo dándose la vuelta entre las sabanas.

-Puedes marcharte Joseph, no necesito más- dijo como despedida.

Clark miró su espalda y dejando el fino pañuelo en el buró, se marchó.

El chocolate era amargo, pero se derritió al calor de su boca.

*-.*-.

A la mañana siguiente Clark corrió las cortinas para despertar a su amo.

-Buenos días mi señor, su baño está listo- le dijo con una reverencia.

Bruce tenía mal gesto, bostezó y salió de debajo de las sabanas, Clark le encontró gracioso mientras se apresuraba a calzarle las sandalias. –El desayuno se servirá en breve, ¿tiene alguna petición especial?- le preguntó guiándolo al baño donde una gran tina de porcelana finamente pintada aguardaba humeante.

-Café negro-le dijo –sin azúcar – añadió mientras alzaba los brazos para que Clark le quitara el camisón.

A la luz del día, pudo notar que su cuerpo era de constitución delicada, con una piel sin una sola peca, seguramente por su falta de exposición al sol. Tenía el cabello tan negro como el carbón y los ojos azules muy oscuros, su boca era fina y sus rasgos angulosos y cincelados.

Un tipo de belleza masculina que se marchitaba fácilmente en el trabajo rudo.

Clark le lavó con una esponja en círculos pequeños, mojando su cabello y masajeando, conocía todo el ritual de cuidado debido a su tiempo como criado de Lex y dominaba a la perfección el servicio.

En completo silencio termino sus labores para secarlo, vestirlo y peinarlo.

Cuando estuvo completamente listo le guio hasta el comedor donde los demás miembros esperaban.

Clark sirvió una taza de café y la colocó a su lado manteniéndose a prudente distancia para servirle el desayuno.

Luthor padre hablaba de política con el Rey Thomas, decidido a zanjar el tema con su majestad cuanto antes y obtener lo que deseaba, el rey le escuchaba con prudencia, cabeceando a favor cuando convenía y apretando los labios mesurado cuando difería.

El desayuno pasó con tranquilidad y los hombres se retiraron para continuar su plática, las señoras darían un paseo en coche y Lex invitó a Bruce a cabalgar por los campos.

Clark ensillo el caballo, un semental bayo, y ayudo a Bruce a subir, dándole las riendas y la fusta.

Lex les alcanzó montado en una hembra color perla – Sígueme el paso Wayne- le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado agitando las riendas para que su hembra corriera.

Bruce gruñó y corrió tras el otro, Clark quiso detenerlos pero ninguno volteó atrás, preocupado tomó una yegua y montó para cabalgar tras ellos.

Conocía a Lex, sabía que llevaría a Bruce por el camino difícil únicamente para hacerlo caer del caballo, ellos habían dominado las pendientes y a los sementales más bravos, pero quizá para el príncipe fuera excesivo, con premura fue tras su rastro y se alejó de los campos.

No tardó en encontrar a Lex con su caballo cerca de un arroyo.

-¿Dónde está el príncipe?- le preguntó

-¿Por qué te preocupas? Si se pierde su semental sabe el camino a casa, quería darle una lección, déjalo Clark, ese niño mimado necesita un poco de vida de campo- le dijo acariciando a su yegua.

-Si tu padre se entera, te matará y me despellejará vivo a mí- le regañó, pero Lex le ignoró.

Aquella era la razón para alejarse de Lex como su criado, su sola presencia impulsaba al pelirrojo a tomar malas decisiones, a revelarse, además de que había atraído la atención de Luthor padre a su familia, y a su madre.

-Separémonos y busquémoslo –le dijo a Lex, para tomar caminos diferentes.

Recorrió los caminos adentrándose, sin parar de buscar, siguiendo las huellas del semental, hasta encontrarlo, demasiado alejado de los valles,

-Mi señor, por fin le encontré- le dijo aliviado, había perdido la fusta, y el sol le quemaba la cara enrojeciéndosela.

-Debió salir con un sombrero-le dijo tocándole el rostro, Bruce se quitó porque la piel le ardía.

Clark negó y se quitó la camisa, dejándola sobre la cabeza ajena –Bastará por el momento-le dijo para guiarlo de regreso a casa.

-¿Cómo sabias donde encontrarme Joseph?- le preguntó Bruce.

-Conozco a los caballos aunque no le conozca a usted- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Bruce miró su espalda, tenía marcas de azotes, cicatrices en los brazos y la piel broceada, dura y curtida, en un pecho amplio y fornido.

La vida de los que estaban bajo el yugo siempre era difícil.

Los caballos caminaron por los sembradíos, podían ver a los trabajadores recolectando el maíz, el capataz gritaba y fustigaba.

Clark se detuvo enfurecido y Bruce saltó de su caballo para detener aquello, el capataz miro al príncipe, quien se quitó la camisa de la cara para mostrarse.

-Su personal está cansado, debe dejarlos en paz, ¿Qué pretende? ¿Matarlos con la fusta?- le espetó

-Mi señor, usted no lo comprende, estos son trabajadores holgazanes, una buena azotina les hará reflexionar, no comprenden palabras como usted y yo- le dijo

-No, quien no comprende es usted, le he dicho que pare- le ordenó.

El hombre le miró con furia y Clark bajo de su caballo para colocarse tras Bruce, conocía el temperamento del capataz, era el favorito del señor Luthor, le dejaba proporcionar su "justicia" a su voluntad.

Bruce le dio la mano a la mujer y el niño golpeados, y los mando a descansar, la mujer lloró no de gratitud, sino al verse entre las ordenes distintas.

-Mi señor, una vez que usted se vaya me azotaran doble por su intromisión- le dijo ella llorando –Tengo miedo porque no puedo obedecerle- le dijo

-¿Lo ve señor? Le dije que solo comprenden a golpes, este no es su reino, aquí las cosas se hacen de esta manera- le dijo

Bruce apretó el puño impotente, ¿Qué podía hacer él?

-No olvidaré sus métodos capataz y usted no olvide los míos-

-Es un idealista su majestad, la comida que se envía a sus grandes reinos sale de estos pequeños pueblos marginados, no se enviará a sus suntuosas cenas sola, debemos hacer la pisca y mantener a nuestros esclavos-

-La esclavitud no impera en Gótica, ha sido rebasada, no es necesaria, y no lo será aquí tampoco- le dijo dando media vuelta, Clark le siguió, intentó ayudarlo a subir a su caballo pero Bruce se reusó, tampoco cubrió su cara al sol, su mano temblaba de rabia en las riendas, porque cuando avanzó su caballo pudo escuchar los llantos y los gritos cuando el látigo beso la piel de sus víctimas.

*-.*-.*

El señor Luthor abrió mucho los ojos y tartamudeo visiblemente perplejo.

El rey Thomas acababa de cancelar su trato con ellos, ese mismo día se marchaban.

-Me encuentro muy apenado, mi reino no somete a sus vasallos, estamos en contra de la esclavitud, no podemos hacer tratos e ignorar el sufrimiento- le dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Lamento que las negociaciones no llegaran a una solución viable, el reino de Gótica hará tratos con ustedes cuando sean un reino libre- le dijo dando una suave reverencia.

A su lado su hijo y su esposa le esperaban.

-Pero su majestad, todo el oro que representa su apoyo será bien recompensado, si usted da visto bueno a mi causa, yo seré rey y juntos construiremos prosperidad para todos- le dijo tratando de convencerlo.

-Su lucha está basada en las ideas equivocadas y la prosperidad que anuncia solo sería para unos cuantos, un rey que no respeta a su pueblo no tiene respeto por sí mismo- Thomas colocó la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y juntos marcharon a la salida, donde su carruaje les aguardaba.

Clark miró el carruaje marcharse de pie junto a Lex.

-Padre está furioso, cuando escuche la historia del capataz ira tras de ti- le dijo a Clark, -Debes marcharte, ponerte a reguardo –le dijo apretando su mano realmente compungido.

-Si me marcho azotará a mis padres o les hará algo peor, me quedaré Lex.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Clark?- le preguntó asustado el pelirrojo.

-Luchar, algún día vamos a ser libres de él- le prometió


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola a todos!, gracias por leer un capítulo más de mi fic, realmente les estoy muy agradecida porque son poquísimas las personas que me leen en Fanficción, aun así gracias!, para quien quiera seguirme en mi red más activa les dejo mi perfil de wattpad

user/MakimaDepyran

Espero pronto hacer una pagina de facebook y mantenerlos informados de mis fics.

La historia se volverá un poco más compleja, espero pronto hacerles un mapa de como me imagino que están divididos los reinos, ¿les gustaría verlo?, como sea, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

* * *

Capítulo 8

Con la fecha de la boda fijada, los invitados comenzaron a llegar con un par de días de antelación, en grandes carruajes suntuosos llenos de regalos para los novios, ocupando las múltiples habitaciones del castillo.

El continuo ir y venir de los criados se convirtió en un rumor constante en el castillo que prevalecía incluso hasta altas horas de la noche.

El rey Bruce ante sus invitados mantenía una educada cortesía coronada por un semblante pétreo, odiaba los tumultos, pero debía admitir que los regalos que atestaban los salones eran bien recibidos en aquellos tiempos de crisis que su reino vivía, con ellos podía abastecer un poco sus vacías arcas hasta en tanto no contara con el completo apoyo del reino de Blüd Heaven, unión que se completaría en el treceavo cumpleaños de su único hijo. Meditó mentalmente las cuentas que sus consejeros habían hecho para él, evaluando la ganancia que recibiría, después de todo era bien sabido que un matrimonio por conveniencia era un negocio donde se esperaba obtener la mayor ventaja.

Los reinos contiguos ya se encontraban disfrutando de las hospitalidades de Gótica, lo cual le causaba repulsión, desde la muerte de sus padres su reino se encontraba hostil a sus vecinos. Gótica colindaba con el mar y cuatro reinos, Blüd Heaven, el único con el cual tenía relación y tres reinos pequeños en unión llamados el Reino de Arkham, gobernados por la reina Harleen Frances Quinzel, el rey Harvey Dent y el rey Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot.

No serían los únicos en llegar a la boda, el día del evento se esperaba la llegada de múltiples mandatarios, como el gobernante Slade Joseph Wilson, quien dominaba Jump City, así como algunos príncipes y princesas amigos del futuro rey Richard.

-¿Se está ocultando de sus invitados?- le pregunto el rey Clark, con una sonrisa, acompañándolo al balcón, donde Bruce fijaba su vista en los blasones del arlequín, las dos caras y el pingüino que se agitaban junto al suyo del murciélago, en unión al ave azul de Blüd Heaven y el símbolo de la esperanza del reino de Metrópolis.

-En absoluto, salí a tomar aire y disfrutar que la temporada de lluvia ha terminado- le dijo mirándole.

El rey Clark no creyó en sus palabras, sabía interpretar los pequeños cambios de humor del contrario, parecía reacio a fomentar la amistad con sus vecinos, en especial con la reina Harleen, la cual había sido objeto de burla por su concubinario, un bufón de su corte, el escandalo no era reciente pero ningún miembro de la nobleza parecía querer acoger al hombre de identidad desconocida.

-Mañana es el gran evento- murmuró Clark más al viento frío que al rey – Cuando todo termine, ¿me dará mi respuesta?- le preguntó, entre ellos se hizo un silencio, que fue roto por un gruñido y un asentimiento por parte de Bruce.

Clark apoyó su mano en su hombro como una última caricia y lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos.

Mañana a esa hora todo habría terminado.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

-Deberías dormir en tu propia habitación- le reprochó, pero aun así hizo espacio en la cama para él.

Desde que Dick aprendiera como llegar a su cuarto por aquel pasadizo secreto, no dejaba de colarse por las noches y desapareciendo de su cama por las mañanas antes de que nadie despertara.

-Vine a desearte un feliz cumpleaños- le dijo en la oscuridad, acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

-Pudiste esperar hasta el día siguiente-le reprochó dejándose envolver por la calidez ajena, encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos, sus cuerpos se juntaron y su cara se escondió en el cuello de su prometido aspirando su aroma masculino y seductor.

-Feliz cumpleaños Damián- le dijo suavemente acariciándole el cabello negro, estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

El niño no contestó aflojó su agarre y jaló la cobija para cubrirlos a ambos –Duerme Richard, si eres así de molesto por las noches me lo pensaré mejor en casarme- le replicó dándole la espalda.

Dick se río –Soy demasiado activo por las noches mi señor, tendrás que cansarme- le dijo pegando su cuerpo al de él, acariciándole sobre el pijama haciéndole cosquillas.

Damián se removió y le tomó las manos avergonzado – ¡Para ya!- le dijo escuchando las risas de Dick, a quien le gustaba molestarlo y provocarlo.

-Si me das un beso de buenas noches pararé- le dijo juguetonamente.

-Nunca parás con un beso, eres un mentiroso-arguyó el menor volteando a verlo, en la oscuridad aperas era distinguible la cara ajena, acercó su rostro al de él y tentativamente le beso, las manos de Dick se entrelazaron con las suyas y poco a poco volvió el beso uno más íntimo y húmedo.

Damián suspiró sobre los labios de Dick, relajado por el contacto, feliz y con el corazón agitado como un ave esperando remontar el vuelo, su amor por el mayor le tenía lleno de gozo, una felicidad que nunca había experimentado.

-Mañana por la noche serás mi señor- le dijo suave Dick.

-Disfruta tus últimos momentos de soltero Richard, aprenderás que soy muy obstinado cuando me empeño en conseguir algo-le dijo Damián con una sonrisa de medio lado, descansando su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerrando sus ojos disfrutando de la compañía ajena.

-Descansa- le dijo Dick, con su mano sobre la ajena cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sopor del sueño.

*-.*-.*-.

Los carruajes se enfilaron por el camino principal uno tras otro albergando a los miembros de la realeza hasta conducirlos a las grandes puertas del castillo, donde los mayordomos engalanados con sus mejores ropas con el bordado del murciélago de Gótica en sus espaldas como un par de alas de ángel siniestras, los esperaban para conducirlos al salón donde el banquete daría comienzo, uno a uno fueron llevados al salón principal después de anunciarlos.

El rey Bruce presidía el lugar más alto sentado en su trono, a su derecha se encontraba su hijo, vestido de gala, con un traje negro cruzado por una banda roja y en el pecho las insignias doradas de su reino.

Poco a poco el lugar fue llenándose hasta que el último de los invitados estuvo sentado, entonces las trompetas sonaron anunciando el evento principal, haciendo que el ligero rumor de las conversaciones cesara y todos se pusieran de pie.

-Ante ustedes, el príncipe de Blüd Heaven, heredero al trono Richard John Grayson- anunció el trompetista, y por la puerta principal con una gran sonrisa digna de su encanto, Dick apareció, llevaba un traje azul oscuro y avanzó saludando con una mano a los presentes, hasta sentarse al lado de Damián, quien le tendió su mano para recibirlo.

Bruce se levantó y los presentes tomaron asiento para iniciar la ceremonia.

-Yo, Bruce Wayne, en uso de mis facultades como Rey de Gótica, tengo el placer de presentarles a los príncipes, Damián Wayne Al Ghul y Richard John Grayson, quienes voluntariamente han decidido sellar sus vidas, riqueza y salud en una sola, esta noche todos nosotros seremos testigos de su unión, que su vida juntos colme de bendiciones la tierra que protegen, hoy beberemos y comeremos en honor a ustedes- Bruce tomó el gran calidez incrustado en diamantes, y lo entregó a ambos, quienes lo sostuvieron, estaba cálido por el vino caliente y especiado que contenía.

Dick y Damián, lo alzaron juntos y los invitados les imitaron con sus propias copas.

-Por los nuevos reyes – recitaron en coro antes de beber.

Damián ofreció la copa a Dick quien bebió unos largos tragos, después Dick sostuvo la copa y Damián bebió hasta terminar.

-Ahora somos esposos- le dijo suave Dick en un susurro.

-Lo somos- le dijo Damián, sus ojos verdes no podían separarse de los azules de Dick, se lamio los labios con el sabor del vino y colocándose de puntillas besó a Dick suavemente mientras el público vitoreaba su unión.

.

.

.

El banquete estaba compuesto principalmente de productos del mar, grandes pescados dorados en mantequilla, sopas calientes de pulpo y mejillones y como plato principal langostas con ensalada, el vino fluía y en la pista de baile, los novios bailaban al compás de la gran orquesta que les precedía.

Dick se inclinaba suavemente sobre su consorte, posando su mano en su espalda y tomando su mano con la suya mientras daban vueltas por la pista deslizándose.

-No sabía que podías bailar, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- le preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa.

-Puedo hacer muchas cosas- le dijo Damián despreocupado, mientras sus pies se movían en sincronía con los de Dick, había tenido que agarrar el ritmo porque no estaba acostumbrado a no ser él quien guiara, pero debido a la diferencia de estaturas Dick imponía el paso.

-Cuando sea mayor yo dirigiré-le dijo apretando su mano suavemente, donde los anillos idénticos relucían en sus dedos.

-Me gustas así de pequeño eres un encanto, además así puedo hacer esto- le dijo llevando sus manos a su cintura y alzándolo – No te apresures en crecer-dijo con una sonrisa dándole una vuelta y reclinándose sobre él cuando la pieza termino.

Unos ligeros toques al hombro de Dick les sacaron de su conversación, se separaron y Damián pudo reconocer las caras de los amigos y ex amantes de su consorte.

Dick nunca había hecho mucho por ocultar su predilección por el naranja, y el trio de pelirrojos le sonrieron deseándoles felicidad, Damián dio las correspondientes muestras de gratitud analizándolos, la reina Kory Anders del reino de Tamaran, el príncipe Roy William Harper Jr del reino de Star City y el príncipe Wallace Rudolph West del reino Central.

-Felicidades en su boda, lucen muy felices juntos- le dijo Kory con una sonrisa, vestía un corsét violeta con una amplia falda que resaltaba su talle que en contraste a su largo cabello pelirrojo y sus luminosos ojos verdes, la hacía destacar entre las damas. -Espero que su matrimonio sea provechoso, como el mío con el príncipe Karras, que trajo la paz a nuestros reinos- le dijo la chica, mirando a su marido quien conversaba con el rey de Atlántida y su esposa.

Damián conocía a la princesa Kory por sus lecciones de política, el reino de Tamarant estaba en guerra y la única forma de encontrar la paz fue con un matrimonio y aunque no era la predilecta en la línea de sucesión al ser la segunda de tres hijos, no se podía evitar compararla con su hermana mayor y ver que era la más apta para gobernar, su pobre hermana seguramente ahora no tendría ninguna oportunidad de tener un buen matrimonio y su hermano menor, aunque varón, sería relegado en la línea de mando.

-Gracias por sus buenos deseos -le dijo educado con un leve asentimiento.

-¿y tendrán herederos pronto?, al ser hijos únicos deberán asegurar su estirpe- les dijo Roy.

Dick negó efusivamente, pero Damián contestó –Necesitaremos ponernos a ello en su momento - dijo haciendo reír a los presentes.

Damián sabía que los herederos era un tema delicado, eran indispensables para seguir la línea de mando de un reino, tener un par aseguraba la descendencia, en caso de que algo ocurriera con el primogénito, como había sido el caso de su hermana Helena, muerta con la primera esposa de su padre, pero tener demasiados herederos desencadenaba un menor estatus para los restantes, como era el caso de Roy y Wally, ambos estaban demasiado alejados de la línea de sucesión.

Roy, se había casado con una dama de alcurnia, lady Jade Nguyen, con quien tenía una hija la pequeña Liam Harper, debido a que su esposa solo tenía unos cuantos terrenos y título nobiliario, el reino que gobernaba era una fracción de Starling City, gobernado por el rey Oliver Queen.

Por su parte Wally era primo del rey Barry, quien tenía dos pequeños herederos los gemelos Dawn y Don, aquello lo dejaba en la línea de sucesión muy por debajo, además el reino que se disputaba era demasiado pequeño, su mayor oportunidad había sido Dick, pero ahora estaba fuera de su alcance.

Damián suspiró tras analizarlos –Iré a beber algo, siéntanse bienvenidos al banquete- con una suave reverencia y un apretón a la mano de Dick se marchó dejándolos, odiaba aquellas pretensiones, pero el día de mañana todos se marcharían y el estaría listo para comenzar la reestructuración de Gótica con ayuda de Blüd Heaven, pensó en ello caminando a su lugar, notando que su padre no estaba en su asiento.

-¿Buscas a tu padre?- le preguntó Jon, el pequeño príncipe, llevaba un traje azul con grandes botones dorados y acabados en rojo, tenía en la mano una copa y las mejillas pintadas de carmín.

-No deberías estar tomando-le dijo Damián quitándole la copa y llenándole otra con agua fresca, llevándolo a sentarse y despejar la mente.

-Cambié la mía por error-le dijo Jon con las manos en la cara tratando de que el piso dejara de moverse a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está tu padre? Al rey Clark no le hará gracia encontrarte borracho- dijo con desaprobación sentándose a su lado.

-Mi padre está muy ocupado para percatarse- le dijo Jon alzando los ojos de entre sus dedos, para señalar a la pista.

Damián siguió con los ojos el camino que marcaba, impresionándose al ver a su padre con el de Jon, bailando.

-Yo también estoy impresionado- dijo Jon, con la cabeza contra la mesa apretándose el estómago por el dolor.

Damián quiso preguntarle qué exactamente había pasado, pero el niño no se veía nada bien.

-¿Jon? ¿Qué te duele?- le preguntó moviéndolo por el hombro

-El estómago, siento que voy a vomitar- le dijo con un sudor frío y leves temblores.

-Resiste, voy a llevarte a descansar- le dijo Damián sobándole la espalda.

Asustado pensó en llamar a algún mesero para que se lo llevará, pero al final el mismo lo tomó de la cintura y pasó su brazo por su hombro, para salir por la puerta de los criados hacia las habitaciones principales, dio un último vistazo a la fiesta, su padre con el ceño fruncido se negaba a bailar más, pero el rey de Metrópolis con facilidad podía moverlo usando su fuerza haciéndolos girar.

Sus ojos recorrieron cada lugar hasta topar con Dick, tenía una copa en las manos y bebía lentos sorbos, un hombre hablaba con él, Damián no pudo reconocerlo desde la distancia, antes de irse pudo ver como ambos salían caminando hacia el balcón.

*.-.*.*-.*-.

-Mi respuesta es no-le dijo Bruce con seriedad, disfrutando de la desilusión en los ojos del rey contrario.

Ahora que el matrimonio de su hijo se había consumado, no tenía que preocuparse, Dick y Damián estaban en sincronía, ambos unirían esfuerzos por Gótica, su hijo no olvidaría sus prioridades.

Se sentía pleno sin el pesó de su reino encima, ya no tenía que tolerar a nadie, mañana mismo todos se macharían y el comenzaría los preparativos para reestructurar su reino, su plan era ambicioso pero daría los frutos que tanto deseaba cosechar.

Clark miró a Bruce con grandes ojos azules llenos de pena, su tan larga travesía parecía llegar a su fin.

-Bruce, concédeme un baile, así el dolor de no tenerte será menor- le pidió tomando sus manos entre las suyas, siempre cálidas.

Su nombre había sido pronunciado con tanto cariño que no supo cómo negarse, al final asintió a regañadientes y la sonrisa iluminó de nuevo el rostro ajeno, llevándolo con él a la pista, dándole su brazo orgulloso de tenerlo con él, aquello era una tontería, pero Bruce no se negó y dejó incluso que el otro dirigiera.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

-¿Te habrás intoxicado?- le preguntó Damián del otro lado de la puerta escuchando a Jon vomitar la cena.

No tuvo respuesta inmediata, solo el sonido del estómago de Jon al ser vaciado de nueva cuenta, no lo pensó mucho y entró al baño para auxiliarlo.

El líquido oscuro en el vómito del príncipe le hizo pensar que aquello no era vino.

-Sácalo todo, llamaré a un médico-le dijo tendiéndole un vaso para enjugarse la boca.

Apurado trató de llamar al personal pero la gran mayoría atendía el banquete y la fiesta.

-Jon, te llevaré a descansar a la cama, me iré un momento a buscar ayuda no tardaré-le aseguró ayudándolo a caminar a la cama y quitarse los zapatos para tenderse.

-Fue el vino, sabía extraño- le dijo Jon abrazándose así mismo por el dolor en sus entrañas.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa copa?- le preguntó mirándolo con fiereza, si sus deducciones eran acertadas, la copa estaba envenenada.

-La tomé por error de la mesa principal, creo que era la copa de Dick- le dijo haciendo palidecer a Damián, quien aterrado por aquello negó.

Dick estaba en peligro, tenía que llegar a él, pero Jon estaba envenado, debía salvarlo también, haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza, dio media vuelta y se marchó, si Jon había bebido el veneno significaba que Dick estaba fuera de peligro, pero seguramente su asesino no tardaría en notar que su plan no había tenido los efectos deseados.

No debía generar pánico, nadie debía saber sobre el veneno, solo podía confiar en su padre.

Corrió por los pasillos, pero supo que algo andaba mal cuando gritos le recibieron.

-Hay un incendio en el muelle uno de los barcos de la armada de Gótica se está incendiando- le dijo Kory al verlo, a su lado su esposo Karras le rodeaba la cintura.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?- le preguntó buscando con la mirada, los invitados comenzaban a marcharse.

-Se ha ido al muelle con su escolta, el rey Clark le ha seguido- le dijo –Debo irme ahora, se rumorea que son piratas y atacarán el castillo-le dijo ella, pero su esposo la hizo callar con un apretón, jalándola con él para llevársela de ahí.

Los carruajes se marchaban, y los invitados salían despavoridos, debía encontrar a Dick, juntos buscarían un médico, pero por más que se esforzaba, nadie había visto al príncipe.

Apretó sus puños y corrió a los balcones pero nadie estaba ahí, en cambio podía notar el fuego a lo lejos, grandes llamaradas que se reflejaban en el mar.

-Príncipe, no es momento para que este solo- la voz de Wally le sacó de sus pensamientos, era la última persona que quería ver, pero aun así fue con él.

-¿Has visto a Richard?- le preguntó –No logro encontrarlo- dijo escuchando su propia voz en la cual se traslucía su miedo.

-Recuerdo haberlo visto hablar con un hombre, no vi su rostro, pero vi el blasón de su casa en su espalda, una máscara negra y naranja-

Damián asintió a sus palabras, él conocía todos los blasones, banderas y símbolos de todas las casas, aquella descripción correspondía al rey Slade Wilson.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola gente!, ¿cómo han estado?, la trama de este fic comienza a volverse más extensa, he tenido que investigar sobre barcos porque realmente no se nada. ¿Se acuerdan de ese tiempo cuando salieron las películas de piratas del caribe y había muchísimos fics de eso?, me acordé de ello al escribir. Por cierto, ¿Quienes les gustaría que fueran los piratas que atrapan Bruce y Clark? ¿y a quién les gustaría ver como tripulación de Jon y Damián?**

 **No sé si haya alguien leyendo esto, pero si es así, gracias por seguir ahí, dejenme un comentario para comprobar su existencia.**

 **Si quieren seguirme en una red más activa, les dejo mi perfil de wattpad user/MakimaDepyran**

 **Los quiero 3**

* * *

Capítulo 9

El fuego se extendía por el muelle consumiendo todo con sus llamas, la gente se congregaba para apagarlo haciendo acopio de todos sus recursos.

El rey Bruce se alzaba entre los ciudadanos sobre su caballo dirigiendo a la población y a los guardias que trabajan para contener el pánico y el fuego, miró a la oscuridad de las aguas, un barco pirata se alzaba con sus cañones humeantes debido a la artillería recientemente utilizada, los botes y pequeñas lanchas pesqueras estaban a salvo, pero su gran acorazado y las carabelas principales estaban destruidas.

La gran armada de Gótica se quemaba inexorablemente, hundiéndose en las aguas oscuras.

Aquel ataque llegaba en el peor momento, justo cuando estaban más vulnerables y la atención focalizada en la unión de Gótica y BlüdHeaven, la mayor parte de sus guardias estaban aún en el castillo protegiendo a los invitados, quienes huían ante el ataque, la mayoría solo había llegado a la boda con un pequeño sequito, así que estaban indefensos.

Su consejero Alfred se había quedado en el castillo para calmar a los invitados, James dirigía a las tropas en el muelle acabando con el fuego y Lucius se preparaba para el ataque.

-¿Qué hará Rey Bruce?- le preguntó Clark, el monarca le había seguido hasta aquel desastre, montando tras él dejando atrás la fiesta.

-Proteger y atacar- le dijo con un gruñido -Deberías huir con el resto, ya no tienes ningún asunto que te ate a Gótica- le espeto.

Clark le tomó del brazo y jaló su cuerpo al suyo desequilibrándolo del caballo hasta juntar sus rostros -Ahora mismo necesitas de mi ayuda, la única forma de vencer a los piratas es llegando a ellos, necesitas un barco pero los que tenías han sido quemados y hundidos, solo te quedan los barcos pequeño, que no estarán lo suficientemente armados, en resumen todo se basará en lo que pase a bordo del barco, necesitarás buenos peleadores-

Bruce apretó los dientes al sentirse acorralado, pero el rey tenía razón, era una estupidez no aceptar su ayuda.

-Si tienes el valor acompáñame- le dijo soltándose de su agarre siendo seguido por Clark a sus espaldas.

Ambos llegaron a donde Lucius les esperaba, justo como dijo Clark, un grupo de veleros se mantenían a flote siendo cargados por los soldados con armamento.

-Subamos-le dijo Clark bajando de su corcel siendo seguido por Bruce quien se reunió con su consejero.

-Piratas en Gótica, no se había visto cosa semejante desde los tiempos de su abuelo- le argumentó Lucius

-Debieron contratarlos- murmuró Bruce mordiéndose el labio inferior -Reúnan a los hombres, zarparemos de inmediato, el Rey Clark, dirigirá uno de los veleros y yo otro, los dirigiremos con los cañones hacia las rocas, ahí los emboscaremos, captúrenlos vivos, debemos interrogarlos y saber quién los envió-

Lucius asintió y gritó la orden, las velas se arriaron desplegando una cortina negra con el símbolo del murciélago, comenzando a avanzar por las aguas.

*-.*-.*-.*

El estómago le dolía un poco menos tras tragar la medicina amarga.

Aquella no era la primera vez que sufría envenenamiento, su vida anterior estaba repleta de malas experiencias, pero al menos aquello le había servido para mantenerse vivo.

Damián no había regresado, preocupado se puso de pie para ir a buscarlo.

El ala del castillo donde se mantenían las habitaciones principales estaba desierta, el personal seguramente se encontraba en el salón principal donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

En medio del silencio un ruido de pasos apresurados le alertó, se escondió tras una columna para ver a Damián corriendo, no dudo en salir de su escondite asustado al adolescente.

-¡Jon!, ¿Qué haces de pie? Deberías estar descansando, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó preocupado, su voz estaba agitada por la carrera.

-He tomado un antídoto, mi padre y yo nunca viajamos sin ese tipo de medicinas, solo tuve que tomarla de mi equipaje-le explicó -Ya estoy mejor, solo un poco débil-

-Es un alivio saberlo, aun así debes regresar a tu habitación es peligroso deambular por el castillo, Gótica está bajo ataque y nuestros padres han ido a enfrentar al enemigo, un barco pirata ha incendiado el muelle y derribado nuestros mejores barcos- le informó

Jon le miró con grandes ojos azules asombrados -Debemos ir con ellos entonces-le dijo

Damián le sonrió de medio lado por su valor -No puedo, Richard ha desaparecido y debo ir a rescatarlo, aún hay tiempo para salvarlo-le dijo comenzando a caminar a su habitación siendo seguido por Jon quien no podía creer las palabras del otro.

-¿Dick desapareció? ¿Fue quien envenenó la copa?- le pregunto el pequeño príncipe haciendo sus deducciones.

Damián no le respondió, tomó una mochila y comenzó a preparar su equipaje, colocando las cosas que necesitaría.

-¿Vas a irte tras él?- le preguntó asombrado Jon mirando a Damián descolgar de su soporte una gran espada.

-Padre nunca me permitiría ir tras él, pero debo salvarlo Jon, si estoy en lo correcto Slade lo matará sino coopera con él, sus países son vecinos seguramente ha comenzado a invadirlo cuando tomó a Richard de rehén- le dijo con decisión cargando la mochila a su espalda.

Jon meditó sus palabras y pareció tomar algún tipo de resolución, porque salió corriendo de la habitación de Damián para ir a la propia, alcanzando a Damián en su huida de palacio.

-Si irás a Jump City necesitarás un barco, la forma más rápida de llegar es por mar- le dijo Jon vestido con una capa ocultando sus ropas y una mochila con su equipaje en la mano.

-Slade también pensó en eso-le dijo Damián señalando por la ventana, donde la batalla naval se llevaba a cabo.

-Nuestros padres deben estar dirigiendo, si queremos escapar este es el mejor momento cuando reina la confusión, no deben vernos irnos-le dijo Jon

-¿Recuerdas aquel pasadizo que te mostré? Es momento de usarlo de nuevo-le dijo Damián con una sonrisa sintiéndose más tranquilo con la compañía ajena, Jon era un niño experimentado, conocía el trabajo y la batalla, podía confiar en él.

Juntos escaparon del castillo, había sido fácil por la cantidad de personas corriendo al muelle, los soldados movilizándose y los carruajes de los invitados huyendo despavoridos.

-¿Cómo vamos a conseguir un barco?- le preguntó Jon cuando llegaron al muelle.

-Robándolo-le dijo Damián con una sonrisa de medio lado y un movimiento de cabeza para que le siguiera infiltrándose a donde resguardaban los veleros, escondiéndose tras unos barriles.

-¿ahora qué?-le preguntó Jon en un susurro.

-Crearemos una distracción, yo me encargaré de eso, tu tendrás que preparar las velas y soltar ancla, ¿podrás con ello?-le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Jon asintió -Sobre el agua estas bajo mis dominios-le dijo con una sonrisa antes de separarse a completar la misión.

A bordo del barco pronto se dio cuenta que subir el ancla sería imposible para él, tendría que deshacerse de ella, una pesada cadena de gruesos eslabones la unía, tenía un mecanismo de manivela para subirla, pero harían falta al menos dos pesados hombres para hacerlo, en lugar de luchar contra ella, tomó un cuchillo de su mochila que resplandeció bajo el brillo de la luna con un haz verduzco, estaba hecho de kriptonita, el material más resiste conocido, era tan preciso que podría cortar un cabello, no necesitaba su filo, solo su dureza comenzó a hacer palanca a uno de los eslabones presionando hacia abajo abriendo el eslabón hasta poder deslizar el resto por la abertura.

Satisfecho corrió al mástil principal y comenzó a treparlo con la facilidad de quien ha vivido en el campo trepando arboles toda su vida, no tenían tiempo para desplegar las velas tendrían que romper los amarres y dejar que cayeran todas a la vez sería un problema que después tendrían que solucionar.

Justo cuando deslizaba el cuchillo por los amarres, una explosión le sorprendió y pudo notar como una sombra con un arco avanzaba hacia el velero.

Damián había disparado flechas llameantes a los barriles con pólvora, el pánico de las llamas era tan reciente que la gente pensaba que estaban bajo un segundo ataque.

-Hora de zarpar-le dijo mirando las velas libres, llenándose del aire frio de Gótica, empujando la nave al mar.

Jon se colocó en el mástil comenzando a llevarlo lejos de donde los cañonazos de pelea se escuchaban.

-¿A toda marcha rumbo a Jump City?- le preguntó Jon.

-No, iremos a Coast City, debemos reunir una tripulación y provisiones o nunca llegaremos vivos- le dijo Damián.

Jon asintió fijando el rumbo sin decir nada, Coast City era una ciudad de piratas, décadas atrás había sido saqueada y destruida hasta los cimientos, todos los reinos se habían unido para matar a las familias de los piratas con la esperanza de diezmarlos, sin embargo, la ciudad seguía viva rehusándose a morir, sería una parada peligrosa pero necesaria.

Damián miró a las estrellas que les ayudaban a guiarse entre las aguas, un pensamiento llenó su mente, "Richard, espera por mí".


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todos!, originalmente este iba a ser un capítulo largo, con más escenas, pero me dio flojera terminarlo y lo subí con lo que tenía.**

 **Pronto les traeré más de Jon y Damián llegando a la isla pirata y quizás un poco de Dick y Slade.**

 **Me habían pedido que incluyera a Jason y Tim, pero si lo hago este fic nunca terminará, ya saben cómo soy con los fics, siempre los alargo.**

 **Como sea, muchas gracias por leer, por estar aquí y permanecer para seguir leyendo lo que escribo, gracias a todos.**

 **Los amo.**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Como un torbellino de ira Bruce entró a concilio con sus consejeros azotando la pesada puerta encerrándose con ellos, estaba manchado de sangre suya y ajena, empapado y frío, aun llevaba su armadura y su capa estaba desgarrada, se sentó frente al fuego y miró a los tres hombres que eran su soporte.

-Díganme la situación- les ordenó con voz sombría.

-Hemos interrogado a los tripulantes del barco pirata, pero no saben nada de quién los contrató, todos coinciden con su historia de que su única misión era crear una distracción y quemar el muelle de Gótica, revisamos el barco en busca de pistas que nos lleven al verdadero autor intelectual, pero no hemos encontrado ninguna. El barco pirata será confiscado y utilizado en nuestro beneficio, se sumará para ser un activo debido a que el incendio afectó severamente a la flotilla de Gótica destruyendo nuestros mejores navíos- le dijo el encargado de la seguridad del reino James Gordon.

-Evaluando los daños a la flota de Gótica, tardaremos diez años en poder recuperarnos. Desafortunadamente, nuestro ejército se encontraba custodiando la boda, lo que facilitó el ataque y su movilización a los muelles y los barcos e impidió detener a los invitados que huyeron, se han enviado misivas de disculpa a nombre del reino, pero este suceso afecta nuestras relaciones, hemos quedado como un reino inestable y lo más grave es que reveló nuestra precaria economía- le dijo Lucius Fox con seriedad

-Pero eso no es lo más grave- le dijo Alfred, su consejero encargado del castillo – Se ha confirmado la desaparición de los príncipes Damián, Richard y Jonathan, no hemos podido interrogar a los invitados debido a su huida, lo que confirma que uno de ellos, debió iniciar este caos y llevarse consigo a los príncipes, lo cual nos pone en situación vulnerable para una posible guerra-

Bruce se llevó las manos a la cara pensando en la terrible situación que enfrentaban.

-¿Nadie ha pedido rescate por los príncipes?- les preguntó, aquella era la opción más benevolente, bien podrían ser intercambiados por tierra u oro, si es que aún seguían con vida.

Sus consejeros negaron.

-Llamen a la armada de Blüd Heaven, debemos informar de la desaparición de su príncipe, que se pongan al servicio del reino de Gótica, debemos reforzar nuestras fronteras ante posibles ataques de guerra- les dijo

-La armada no acudirá- le informó James –Ante el secuestro del príncipe se han replegado y huido, no obedecerán a nadie que no sea su líder, a falta de él su ejército defenderá sus tierras desplegando a su mejor activo, la llamada Corte de los Búhos-

Bruce maldijo su suerte, Blüd Heaven era un país militar, pequeño y organizado, los miembros de su ejército eran entrenados en todo tipo de tácticas secretas y existía un grupo de élite bajo el mando del Rey, la Corte de los Búhos, una organización de asesinos que ante la falta de su líder, tomaban el control del Reino.

Sin Richard aún quedaba Damián como su líder, pero su matrimonio apenas llevaba unas cuantas horas y no sería secundado por la Corte, además era imposible asegurar que las vidas de los esposos no corrieran peligro.

-No tenemos armada para defendernos de un ataque por mar ni ejército para defender nuestras fronteras, estamos ante una inminente guerra sin conocer a nuestro enemigo, quien se ha infiltrado a la boda para arrebatarnos a los herederos- dijo frustrado masajeándose el puente de la nariz tratando de controlar la jaqueca que le atenazaba sin piedad, estaba por amanecer y llevaba demasiadas horas despierto, miro a los hombres viejos frente a él y suspiró.

-¿El rey Clark sabe que su hijo ha desaparecido?- les preguntó a los tres hombres, quienes negaron ante su pregunta.

-La desaparición de los príncipes es secreto máximo, solo algunos lo saben, pero no dudamos que en el transcurso de las horas, la noticia se filtre- le aseguró Gordon. –Hemos decidido esperar por usted para informar o no al monarca-

Bruce se puso de pie sintiéndose viejo y cansado, con los músculos adoloridos y agarrotados.

-Yo hablaré con él, si el rey Clark decide declararnos la guerra culpándonos de la desaparición de su heredero, el reino de Gótica caerá-

Sus palabras resonaron en los oídos de sus consejeros quienes asintieron en silencio a sus palabras y lo miraron marchar.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

Bruce le recibió en su despacho privado, se había cambiado de ropa por un conjunto negro sencillo, bajo sus ojos azules como el mar se traslucía el cansancio.

En las ventanas se podían apreciar las tonalidades del cielo aclararse poco a poco con la salida del sol, alumbrando los estragos causados en la noche.

-Tome asiento- le dijo suave Bruce, demasiado cansado para ser frío e indiferente ante el otro, Clark estaba más repuesto tras la pelea que él, en aras de entretenerlo, lo habían aseado para después atender sus heridas, vestirlo y alimentarlo.

Clark se sentó y Bruce le ofreció vino que el monarca rechazó, sirviéndose un único vaso que apuro hasta el fondo para calentar su ser antes de comenzar su charla.

-Cuando llegó nunca pensé que diría esto, pero agradezco su ayuda en la captura del barco pirata, sin su ayuda y estrategia no habríamos sido capaces de lograrlo con tan pocas bajas- le dijo Bruce mirando a los ojos del rey.

-Nunca pensé que escucharía un agradecimiento de su boca- le dijo Clark con una ligera sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco- afirmó Bruce cruzando sus dedos – Nunca he sido un rey indiferente hacia mi reino, y aprecio lo que ha hecho, por ello, quiero hablarle con franqueza de un tema delicado y negociar con usted- le informó Bruce.

-Los príncipes herederos han desaparecido, no solo mi hijo Damián con su esposo Richard, sino también el príncipe Jonathan, hemos registrado el castillo y no podemos encontrarlos, ahora mismo cuadrillas de guardias registran la ciudad en su búsqueda, pero tememos que hayan sido secuestrados durante el ataque al muelle- le informó.

Clark le miró asombrado buscando la mentira en sus palabras, pero Bruce no jugaba con un tema tan serio.

-Esperamos poder negociar un rescate con los captores, pero hasta el momento no hemos recibido ninguna misiva del secuestrador- le informó

-Han desaparecido y no tienen idea de quien se los ha llevado, probablemente el objetivo inicial eran los príncipes Richard y Damián, Jon está demasiado alejado del trono para ser un rehén ideal y además mi reino fácilmente podría ir a la guerra en contra de sus captores, el debió estar en el momento y lugar menos indicado- dijo suave pensando en ello.

-Con tantos invitados será difícil averiguar quién planeó esto, atacar o enviar emisarios a investigar tardaría demasiado, lo mejor es esperar el golpe del contrincante, pues seguramente planea desestabilizar la monarquía actual, Blüd Heaven y Metrópolis aguantarán, ¿pero qué será de usted y Gótica?- le preguntó Clark mirando al Rey.

Bruce apretó la mandíbula porque sabía que las palabras de Clark eran ciertas, estaban expuestos ante el ataque y posible invasión, y no tenían vecinos confiables.

-Quiero hacer un trato con usted, la protección de Gótica y la recuperación de los príncipes a cambio de un tercio del territorio, así como los réditos que genera el campo por un año-

Clark le miró asombrado por sus palabras, pero después una ligera sonrisa le dibujo la cara –Usted tiene algo que yo deseo más que el territorio de Gótica, ¿Por qué no lo pone como oferta? ¿O es demasiado orgulloso incluso para sacrificarse por su pueblo?- le preguntó

Bruce le miró estrechando los ojos tenso como la cuerda de un arco sintiendo como se burlaba de él, no hacía mucho tiempo había disfrutado de rechazarlo y ahora se veía asimismo suplicando su ayuda.

–Gótica será su prioridad, así como recuperar sanos y salvos a los príncipes- le dijo estableciendo sus cláusulas, estirando su mano para sellar el trato.

El otro la tomó y ante su sorpresa deposito un beso sobre ella –Acepto- le dijo con una sonrisa –Llame a sus consejeros, deben atestiguar nuestro matrimonio, nos casaremos de inmediato y enviaré por mi ejercito a Metrópolis, espéreme despierto, esta noche obtendré mi recompensa- le dijo


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola a todos y todas!, sé que desaparecí por mucho tiempo pero estoy aquí de nuevo para actualizar, gracias a todos los que me siguen en mi cuenta de wattpad como MakimaDepyran y en mi página de Facebook como Alezita Depyran Author.**

 **En este capítulo entran un montón de personajes que nunca he escrito y de los cuales se poco que son las Linternas Verdes, quienes sean adeptos a este grupo en los comics por favor perdonen cualquier personaje fuera de personalidad, ¡hago mi mayor esfuerzo!**

 **Gracias por seguir aquí apoyándome y por leer y comentar.**

 **Los amo muchísimo**

* * *

Capítulo 11

No pudo dormir aunque el cansancio se acumulara en sus parpados como pesadas losas.

El horror y el asco le llenaban el corazón dejándolo sin aliento desde que Slade tomará su cintura y lo raptara en el balcón del castillo de Gótica, llevándolo con la misma facilidad con que se arranca una flor por el capricho que produce su belleza, y al igual que los delicados pétalos de las lobelias que adornaban como una burla el camarote que era su prisión, se marchitaba su espíritu.

Su corazón se llenaba con las dudas que Slade sembró en su mente cuando tras intentar huir en altamar le gritara a la cara que su joven esposo estaba muerto por el veneno que depositara en su copa.

-Damián no es tan débil para caer en tus artimañas-le espetó con burla.

-Si tu marido sigue con vida, lo único que tengo que hacer es mandar asesinos a acabar con él, el pequeño príncipe debe morir y sin él, el murciélago que se sienta en el trono estará débil y la caída de su reino será inevitable-

-Tu plan es el de un imbécil, Gótica tiene a su alcance la armada de Blüd Heaven, tu pequeño territorio será aniquilado por los militares de mi reino que vendrán a buscar a su Rey, ríndete y tendré piedad de tu cabeza-

Slade rio divertido de su confianza y sus amenazas.

-Es cierto, aun no lo sabes-dijo burlonamente mientras sus facciones se llenaban de mezquindad - No eres el Rey de nada, La Corte de los Búhos te traiciono y Talón tomó el poder para gobernar en tu nombre, ahora estas muerto para tu reino y ellos se han unido a mi entregandote como mi mascota y trofeo, puedes negar todo lo que desees pero me perteneces, tu intento desesperado por huir de mí y casarte con otro no te funcionó-

Slade se inclinó contra Dick y con monstruosa fuerza le tomó de las muñecas buscando su boca, ambos lucharon el uno contra el otro sin ceder, hasta que Slade le tomó del cabello jalandolo hacia él y con una mordida capturó su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar

-Obtendré lo que quiero de ti aun si tengo que hacerlo a la fuerza-le amenazó jalando su camisa de su traje de bodas haciendo saltar un par de botones.

Dick forcejeó encabritado como un potro salvaje y con un movimiento pateó al hombre mayor para quitárselo de encima, Slade trastabilló y cayó de bruces al suelo tirando una lampara que cayó con estruendo, la puerta se abrió y los guardias entraron al camarote ante el escándalo.

Avergonzado Slade se puso de pie golpeando la mano del general que le prestaba ayuda para levantarse.

-No podrás resistirte toda la vida -le advirtió saliendo de ahí con su dignidad magullada y encerrandolo con un portazo.

Ahora el sol sonrojaba la aurora, por el ojo de buey lo único que se divisaba era el mar azul a la velocidad que navegaban no tardarían en llegar a Star City.

Abatido abrazó sus piernas sintiendo un frío que se colaba en su interior, cerró los botones de su abrigo su maltrecha camisa de boda estaba arrugada y con un par de botones saltados tras el intento de ultraje.

Miró el anillo dorado en su dedo, retirandolo por primera vez de su anular recordando el gemelo que llevaba su esposo, dentro del anillo dos Des se unían en una floritura.

Llevó el anillo a sus labios pensando en el cuerpo de su consorte, su calor, sus labios presionando los suyos, su toque cálido y cariñoso, tan distinto al brusco y voraz de Slade.

El no era una doncella virginal, tenía experiencia sexual, con múltiples hombres y mujeres, tenía poco recato al entregarse a otros que le resultaban atractivos, el sexo era otro medio de comunicación que él dominaba.

Pero se sentía distinto, el nunca amó a sus amantes, les apreciaba y valoraba, como se quiere a un amigo al cual estrechas en un abrazo con cariño pero sin intenciones de poseer, su amor era libre como las aves azules que vivían en su reino.

Siempre se había sentido desconectado de lo carnal, pero ahora era distinto.

Su corazón no estaba con él, sino con Damián, y lejos de su consorte se sentía parecer.

Como un ave cautiva podía vivir en una jaula, pero jamás volvería a volar.

Profundamente triste llamó a su esposo y se acurrucó en la cama mientras su anillo de bodas volvía a su dedo, se abrazó a sí mismo esperando que ese frío desolador se acabara.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

-¿Vas a ir tu solo Damián?- le preguntó preocupado Jon mirando al adolescente.

-Alguien debe quedarse en el barco sin el ancla no podemos atracar, además apenas pudimos detener las velas, si ambos bajamos perderemos el navío- le dijo Damián mientras alistaba los últimos detalles de su disfraz.

Jon llevaba un disfraz similar al suyo, de simples pajes, sus ropas de príncipes estaban cuidadosamente dobladas y guardadas tras un mueble de su camarote, nadie debía conocer su verdadera identidad.

Coast City era una pequeña isla de piratas, los villanos más ruines hacían su nido ahí, también mercenarios y todo tipo de gentuza desterrada y sin honor.

Un par de príncipes adolescentes solos eran un botín demasiado tentador.

Damián se colocó una capucha y alzó su mano deslizando su anillo de bodas fuera de su dedo, lo contempló unos segundos pensando donde dejarlo, pero ningún sitio parecía seguro, se regañó asi mismo por no dejarlo en Gótica, pero quitarselo no le parecía correcto.

-Se donde ponerlo-le dijo Jon con una sonrisa al ver su diatriba y corrió por su mochila buscando entre sus cosas hasta encontrar una vieja bolsita de cuero con un lazo.

-Puedes meterlo aquí y guardar la bolsa bajo la ropa-le aconsejó -Cuando trabajaba en la finca ahí guardaba un mechón de cabello de mi madre-le explicó.

Damian atónito y conmovido aceptó la pequeña bolsa como un objeto preciado -Te la devolveré pronto la cuidaré mucho-le dijo con fiereza, sin atreverse a preguntar sobre su madre. Sabía que tanto Jonathan como su hermano no tenían una gota de sangre real y que su madre quizás fuera una esclava como él mismo en su día lo fue.

La reina Lois, sólo había sido un escalón en el ascenso al poder de su padre, había sido casi fortuito que muriera sin dejar herederos reales. Pero Damián no necesitaba un título de nobleza para reconocer la pureza de corazón y buena voluntad de Jonathan Kent, él que nunca tuvo un amigo, ahora se veía favorecido con su amistad,si los Dioses o el Destino existían les daba gracias por enviarlo a su lado.

Guardó en la suave bolsa de cuero su anillo y lo resguardo bajo su ropa.

-Me voy- le dijo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la pequeña balsa con remos que le esperaba.

Jon le miró marcharse escudriñando las olas oscuras del mar, deseandole exito en su empresa a su amigo.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Coast City era todo lo que prometía ser, un tugurio de mala muerte extendido a una ciudad, las calles olían a basura y agua estancada.

Las casas se veían descoloridas con arreglos en las maltrechas puertas y ventanas tapiadas con restos de madera de tormentas tropicales que azotan con frecuencia el lugar.

Damián camino por las irregulares calles, buscando entre las cantinas la ayuda adecuada.

Un mercenario cualquiera no servía, el dinero no compraba lealtades duraderas, pero lo único que necesitaba era alguien efectivo que le ayudara a rescatar a su esposo, cuando Richard estuviera fuera de peligro ya se preocuparía por cortar de tajo la cabeza de Slade.

Los bares estaban atestados de borrachos, putas y piratas que negociaban jugando con altas sumas de dinero en la mesa.

En los muelles se reparaban barcos con velas negras y se ofrecía oro por nuevos reclutas o remeros.

Damián analizó el lugar, pagando a los cantineros por la información y susurrando palabras a las putas por sus consejos, ellos conocían mejor a la población.

-Si quieres personal para un barco cualquiera servirá- le dijo un cantinero - si buscas un mercenario será un poco más caro pero casi todos son asesinos, pero si necesitas personal entrenado solo puedo recomendarte un lugar al cual ir, hay un grupo que se hace llamar los "Caballeros Esmeralda", ellos te servirán- el hombre le dio una sonrisa y Damián dudo de la información.

-Habla con Hal, el te dirá los detalles-le dijo señalando a una mesa donde un grupo ruidoso bebía y tenía una apuesta elevada.

Un hombre de cabellos castaños tenía dos jovencitas sentadas en el regazo mientras miraba sus cartas ocultandolas entre los pechos de las chicas.

Damián miró el juego, era black jack, el crupier parecía tan borracho como el resto.

-¿puedo jugar?-le preguntó después de Hal ganara haciendo retirarse al resto.

El castaño pago a las chicas y estas se retiraron a ver nuevos juegos dejándolos solos.

-Solo apuesto con adutos ¿Tienes dinero para apostar crío?- le preguntó alzando el tarro de cerveza bebiendo hasta el fondo y haciendo sonar su bolsa con monedas con felicidad.

Damián asintió sonriendo de medio lado y se sentó frente a él deslizando una moneda de plata en la mesa, el castaño se rio -Solo juego con oro- le dijo con mofa.

El adolescente cambió la moneda por una dorada.

-¿Solo una moneda de oro?, chaval si no tienes oro no me hagas perder mi tiempo-le dijo haciendo un gesto para levantarse y Damián, apiló cincuenta monedas frente a él.

Hal asintió satisfecho y comenzó a repartir las cartas con una sonrisa galante.

-¿De donde saca un mocoso como tu tanto dinero?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Podría ser tuyo si aceptas trabajar para mi-le dijo Damián revisando sus cartas -Necesito personal suficiente para hacer navegar un barco, que sean disciplinados y que puedan seguir órdenes, personal confiable-

El mayor se rió -¿personal confiable en una ciudad de piratas?-le dijo alzando las cejas - Buscas en el lugar equivocado, de cualquier modo, ¿por qué trabajaría para ti si puedo ganarte todo lo que llevas encima?-

-No si sigues jugando fatal- rebatió el menor y le mostró sus cartas ganadoras, antes de limpiar la mesa, aumentando la cifra apostada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres niño? -le preguntó con un gruñido volviendo a repartir, mirando sus cartas mientras Damián hacía lo propio y pedía una más.

-Quiero llegar a Star City y entrar en el castillo del Rey Wilson, necesito quienes me cubran- le informó.

-¿Star City?, ¿qué negocio podrías tener con el Rey Wilson?, es un tirano que le gusta sacarle los ojos a sus súbditos y a todo aquel que se revele contra él, se dicen cosas bastante oscuras de lo que pasa en ese castillo- le dijo con el ceño fruncido quitándose el sabor amargo de sus palabras con un nuevo trago de cerveza.

-El negocio que tenga con él es mi problema, solo necesito entrar y salir, preocupate por que tu y tus hombres me ayuden y yo me preocuparé por pagarte- le dijo anunciando sus cartas mostrando un black jack y jalando hacia sí el montón de dinero, haciendo una nueva apuesta esta vez pagando el doble.

Hal escudriñó con sus ojos castaños los verdes del menor -¿Quién eres niño?- preguntó en voz alta sin esperar confirmación, a aquel puerto pirata llegaban demasiadas personas que no querían ser reconocidas, Damián solo era uno más de los viajeros de paso.

-Ahora mismo soy quien va a dejarte sin un centavo-le dijo Damián mientras un nuevo juego favorecedor se mostraba terminando con la ventaja de Hal.

-Te propongo algo, si logro quitarte todo el dinero aceptarás-le dijo el adolescente mientras las cartas son barajadas y repartidas.

-¿Y si gano? - preguntó Hal.

-Te regresaré tu dinero y te daré el mío- le informó Damián mientras jugaban hasta que el turno acabó y alzó sus cartas una vez más anunciando un veintiuno, retirando el dinero de la mesa y tomando la bolsa de monedas de Hal.

El castaño tomó las cartas revisandolas -¡Hiciste trampa!-le gruñó mirando las cartas faltantes.

-Tu también, solo yo fui más listo-le dijo mientras de su manga se deslizaban las cartas fuertes. -Pagaste a las chicas para que te dieran las cartas, puedo decirle a quienes les quitaste el dinero, seguro estarán interesados en escuchar la historia- le dijo Damián

-Puedo devolverte el dinero, solo tienes que aceptar el trabajo que te ofrezco- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si puedes pagar puedo ayudarte, quiero seis mil monedas de oro-le dijo con una sonrisa bonachona conocedor del precio imposible, Damián le analizó un momento haciendo cálculos y asintió.

-Si tienes el personal tengo tu dinero-

Hal ensanchó una sonrisa atractiva y estiró su mano para estrechar los dedos delgados y pálidos de Damián, la mano de alguien que nunca ha conocido el trabajo rudo, pensó, mientras le instaba a seguirlo a donde el resto se encontraba.

Caminaron en la oscuridad que poco a poco comenzaba a clarear por la luz del sol que no tardaría en aparecer, incluso a esas horas de la madrugada las calles se encontraban abarrotadas.

El lugar de su destino era un viejo castillo en ruinas lleno de lama y enredaderas a las orillas del pueblo, y Damián comprendió porque les llamaban "Caballeros Esmeralda", aquello parecía un chiste.

El lugar estaba concurrido, un chico de cabellos oscuros y apenas un par de años mayor que Damián les sonrió saludando con una mano.

-¡Hola Kyle!-saludo Hal con un guiño coqueto.

-Al fin llegas, Jhon y Thaal están preguntando por ti-le informó el adolescente mirando con curiosidad a Damián.

-¡Diablos!- maldijo Hal apresurando el paso siendo seguido por los otros.

-¿Quién es el nuevo?- le preguntó Kyle, mirando amistosamente a Damián, como si Hal tuviera la costumbre de traer gente como quien adopta cachorros en la calle.

Hal miró a Damián como si hubiera olvidado su presencia y frunció el ceño -¿Cómo dices que te llamas?- le preguntó mientras un par de hombres aparecían por la desvencijada puerta de entrada antes de que el príncipe pudiera responder.

Eran tan altos como el Rey Bruce, e igual de imponentes, uno de ellos tenía la piel oscura como la noche, la cabeza afeitada y su musculatura era impresionante, el otro tenía la apariencia de un burgués, cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás y el bigote recto y recortado con esmero, su cara tenía angulosas facciones y pómulos altos, su boca rellena tenía un gesto caprichoso en conjunto con el par de cejas bien delineadas que se mostraban en un ceño fruncido.

-Llegas tarde ludópata- le espetó cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

-No te enojes conmigo Thaal, ¿por qué mejor no me das un beso de bienvenida?-le preguntó con una sonrisa abrazando al hombre y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-No me toques monigote alcohólico, hueles a prostituta- dijo restregándose la mejilla, Hal le había dejado baba en el lugar del beso.

-Hal llegas tarde-la voz ronca de John le sermoneó -¿Te llevaste todo el dinero?- le preguntó con enojo.

El castaño discutió con el par de hombres hablando con ellos bajando la voz mientras los alejaba de Kyle y Damián.

-Puedo recuperarlo, ese chico que me siguió me hizo una mala jugada y tiene nuestro dinero, pero podemos recuperarlo con facilidad-les dijo tratando de convencer a sus camaradas.

-Nos metes en líos de nuevo, no hemos tenido ningún trabajo decente y lo que te gastaste apostando eran nuestras últimas monedas- le regañó John mirando al chico misterioso que Hal había traído.

-El chico quiere contratarnos, nos dará seis mil monedas por llevarlo a Star City y ayudarlo a entrar al castillo del Rey-les dijo sorprendiendo a los otros.

-¿Seis mil monedas? Eso es una fortuna-le dijo John con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Para que quiere ir a un lugar tan peligroso?- preguntó Thaal receloso -Además ¿quién es él? ¿cómo estamos seguros de que en primer lugar tiene el dinero y en segundo lugar va a pagar?-

El trío se miró entre ellos y después al adolescente.

-Dejemos que el viejo decida- les sugirió Hal y volteó a ver a Damián llamandolo.

-Vamos a llevarte con nuestro líder y que él decida si te ayudaremos o no- le informó John.

Damián avanzó tras ellos, incluso el chico llamado Kyle se les unió con curiosidad, dentro el castillo bullía de actividad, los viejos pasillos y salones pobremente reparados albergaban una multitud de gente, cortinas y tablones hacían las veces de puertas, y en pasillos oscuros se cruzaron en su camino con algunas personas durmiendo en catres improvisados y hamacas subieron unas escaleras de caracol de piedra para llegar a una habitación iluminada donde un hombre les esperaba.

Era una persona mayor, con el cabello cano y la piel surcada de arrugas, sus ojos eran de un lechoso azul.

Cuando Damián y el hombre se miraron un silencio se extendió entre ellos al reconocerse al instante.

-Alan Ladd Wellington Scott-dijo Damián acercándose al anciano con asombro de encontrarlo en aquel lugar.

-Damián Wayne Al Ghul, heredero al trono de Gótica y futura Cabeza del Demonio, ¿Qué hace un principe tan lejos de casa?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo podría preguntar yo, ¿Que hace un caballero en esta pocilga? - dijo mientras los demás se sorprendían por la revelación.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- les preguntó Hal mirando de uno a otro.

-Su abuelo y yo peleamos en las guerras de oriente medio hace cincuenta años- les confesó Alan con una risa amarga.

-¿Eres un príncipe?-le preguntó Kyle a Damián con las cejas alzadas de asombro.

-Lo soy, y su líder es parte de la nobleza, fue el caballero principal de una orden llamada "Linternas"- dijo suavemente recordando la historia de aquel grupo religioso que se había alzado en armas.

No podía olvidar esa cara, su abuelo tenía retratos en su castillo con Alan Scott, el había sido el principal artífice de que su abuelo se coronará como Rey, eliminando a la competencia, al final como líder de las "Linternas", Alan ganó territorios y reconocimiento pero el culto religioso no podía negar la sangre que cubría a sus miembros, eran tan numerosos y se dividían entre tantas subórdenes que al final los enemigos derrotados organizaron un complot en su contra que logró eliminar sus títulos de nobleza, les retiraron las propiedades y todos los caballeros que formaban parte de la orden fueron exiliados negandoles cualquier derecho.

-¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa Damián?- le preguntó el anciano con curiosidad.

-Vengo a ofrecerte una salida de este agujero de ratas, reúne a tu gente y unete a mi, mi misión es llegar a Star City, conseguir entrar al castillo del Rey Slade y salir con vida, pero una guerra se está gestado, y si me apoyas, ese reino podría ser tuyo-le dijo el niño.

Un silencio se extendió entre los presentes, la guerra entre los reinos ya no era usual, se vivían tiempos de tensa paz con negociaciones y bodas, las últimas guerras las libró Alan mismo, un brillo iluminó sus acuosos ojos azules, ahí estaba la futura cabeza del demonio, su alianza con su abuelo le trajo grandes beneficios no dudaba que reunirse con su nieto sería provechoso.

-Zarparemos de inmediato, los Caballeros Esmeralda, la vieja orden de las Linternas está a tu servicio- le dijo al adolescente y su mano se estrechó con la de él cerrando el trato.


End file.
